Auror Potter, Harry Potter
by jessyriddle
Summary: -¡Teddy! ¿Dónde estas?- gritó. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de debajo de la mesa, y arrodillándose al piso, lo encontró. Estaba cubierto de sangre y el alivió que había tenido al verlo, desapareció temiendo que alguien lo hubiera lastimado.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Prólogo**

Harry Potter, el chico-que-vivió-y-venció, el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido y un montón de sobrenombres más, estaba realmente cansado, lo único que quería era llegar a su cama, acostarse y con suerte no despertar nunca.

Había tenido un día extenuante en el trabajo, llenando estúpidos informes, en la estúpida oficina, en el estúpido cuartel de aurores; y no es que a Harry no le gustara su trabajo, todo lo contrario, pero él no podía aguantar un día completo estando sentado, y últimamente había poca acción en su profesión.

Hace dos años había egresado de la academia de aurores y había estado tan emocionado con la idea de atrapar a los malos, que no se había puesto a pensar que, desde que Voldemort murió, ya no había tantos delincuentes, todo se resumía a pequeños robos, uno que otro caso de posesión de pociones ilegales y revisar a los mortifagos que quedaron bajo arresto domiciliario.

Nada de acción, nada de adrenalina.

Y es que para el gran héroe que se pasó su adolescencia enfrentando profesores poseídos, basiliscos, dementores, y ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Lord Oscuro incontables veces, todos esos delitos menores eran tan aburridos como pasar todo el día en la biblioteca con Hermione.

Recordaba como, tras la guerra, él y sus amigos habían vuelto al colegio, y aunque ya no era aquel castillo alegre, habían estado estudiando para poder presentar sus exámenes de EXTASIS y así ingresar en lo que fuera que desearan hacer saliendo.

-Oye amigo, ¿todavía quieres entrar en la academia de aurores?- le había preguntado Ron en ese entonces.  
-¡Claro! Eso de luchar con los malos, es lo mío- había dicho riendo -¿Tu no?-  
-¡Claro que si! Somos un excelente equipo- y ambos habían estallado en carcajadas.

También recordaba los gritos eufóricos cuando habían recibido los resultados de los exámenes; estaban en Grimmauld Place, el nuevo hogar del moreno, y los tres habían abierto el sobre al mismo tiempo leyendo los resultados y gritando al unísono -SIIIIII- para luego salir a festejar en algún antro muggle y volver a casa pasados de copas, sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado durante la noche.

Cuando había entrado a la academia, todo había sido magnifico, las clases eran increíbles, en clase de disfraces se divertían tratando de adivinar quienes eran sus compañeros, en sigilo y rastreo era muy bueno, tal vez los años pasados tratando de pasar desapercibido por los Dursley le habían servido de algo y además era el mejor en las clases de duelo, quizás comparándolo con los demás alumnos de su misma edad, era el que tenia más experiencia, él se había enfrentado a ese tipo de cosas junto con su amigo Ron, que también estaba bastante avanzado respecto a los otros.  
Debido al duro entrenamiento y a la gran cantidad de horas que tenia que pasar en la academia había terminado su relación con Ginny, su novia desde el colegio.

-Es que ya no pasas tiempo conmigo! Y cuando por fin tienes tiempo solo quieres estar con Teddy! Pero sabes que, te doy una ultima oportunidad, llama por flu a Andrómeda y dile que no vas a poder ir por el niño y quédate conmigo, si no, ya no volverás a verme.- le había dicho en ese entonces; está de más decir que Harry si se dirigió a la chimenea, pero para ir directo por su ahijado y cuando regresó con el niño en brazos, una furiosa pelirroja cruzó el umbral de su puerta para jamás volver.

No se lamentaba por eso, si había algo que el moreno amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo era a su ahijado Teddy, él le había devuelto la felicidad a su vida, había devuelto la luz en su mundo gris, con sus pequeñas sonrisas, con las muestras de afecto, todo era perfecto en el pequeño, excepto que solo lo veía el fin de semana, durante los demás días estaba en casa de su abuela.

Después de la guerra no había querido estar mucho con su ahijado, pues se culpaba por haberlo dejado huérfano; en el fondo sabia que no eran su culpa las muertes de Tonks y Remus pero siempre pensaba que, tal vez, habría podido evitarlas. Había tardado meses en poder ver a su ahijado sin tener ganas de llorar, pero al final lo había logrado y ahora no podía evitar contar los días y horas que faltaban para volver a verlo.

Sumido en sus recuerdos, no se había fijado que alguien había llegado, a través de la chimenea, a su casa; Ron y Hermione lo encontraron sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo una galleta y con la mirada perdida. La chica se acercó y sacudiéndole dijo.

-Harry, estas bien?- regresando a la realidad, el moreno se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.  
-Lo siento Hermione, estaba pensando, pero ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- cuestionó dándose cuenta de que no esperaba ninguna visita esa noche.  
-Es obvio Harry, venimos para obligarte a salir con nosotros- dijo como si nada el pelirrojo.  
-Ron estoy muy cansado, no quiero salir, además quiero dormirme temprano, mañana voy por Teddy.- cansado de que todos los viernes sus amigos intentaran sacarlo de su casa.  
-Venga amigo! Te la pasas encerrado siempre, solo vamos a bailar y a ver si conoces alguna chica; no has salido con nadie desde que tu y Ginny terminaron- volvió a insistir su amigo.  
-Si no he salido con nadie, es porque no me interesa salir con nadie!- el moreno empezaba a enfadarse, siempre sacaban el mismo tema, _"Necesitas salir, divertirte, conocer alguna buena chica con quien quieras formar una familia"_ siempre le decían lo mismo, ¿que no entendían que no necesitaba a nadie mas? Ya tenia a su ahijado como familia, no necesitaba ninguna mujer.

- Harry - esa vez a hablar fue la castaña - Sabemos que no quieres salir con nadie, que quieres estar con Teddy todo el tiempo posible, pero tal vez si te das la oportunidad, podrías encontrar alguna chica que te guste y tener tus propios hijos- "ahí va de nuevo" pensó el moreno.  
-Ya tengo a Teddy, no necesito mas hijos-  
-¡Él no es tu hijo Harry! ¡Entiéndelo!- gritó la mujer.  
El chico sabia que en realidad no era su hijo, pero lo consideraba como tal; además de que él, como padrino, era lo mas parecido a un padre que el niño tenia y, aunque a Andrómeda no le gustara que su nieto lo llamara así, cuando los fines de semana se quedaba en su casa, siempre se dirigía a él como papá, y eso lo llenaba de una extraña calidez.  
-Ya lo sé- siseó enfadado- pero no me importa, sabes que para mi es como un hijo.-

Ron decidió intervenir antes de que la conversación se transformara en pelea.  
-Tranquilos, de todas formas eso no es lo importante, Harry tampoco tienes que casarte si conoces alguna chica, podrías divertirte un poco, ya sabes, descargar estrés- dijo con una sonrisa picara.  
Eso pareció aliviar el ambiente puesto que el dueño de la casa empezó a reírse, mientras la mujer fulminaba con la mirada a su novio.  
-Cuando necesite descargar estrés, seguiré tu consejo.-

De repente, como si todo tomara sentido para él, el pelirrojo con una expresión de "ya lo sé todo" preguntó. -Acaso eres gay?  
El moreno, que no había parado de reír, se atragantó con su propia saliva, después de que su amiga le diera unos golpecitos en la espalda y pudiera respirar, contestó.  
-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-  
-Bueno hace cuatro años que no te vemos salir con ninguna chica-  
-¿ y me has visto salir con algún chico?-  
- No, pero tal vez por eso sigues negándote a venir con nosotros, porque te vas con algún novio secreto.-  
-Eso es estúpido Ronald- intervino su novia- si Harry fuera gay, ya nos habría dicho, ¿no es así?-  
-Por supuesto, pero no soy gay Ron. Mira si tanto te interesa si he salido, de vez en cuando, con alguna chica ¿vale?-  
El pelirrojo lo miró suspicaz -Ah ¿si? Con quien-  
-Merlín Ron, con chicas muggles, no me gusta salir con alguien del mundo mágico, no quiero salir en el profeta, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que han escrito sobre mi todos esos años.- contestó fastidiado el moreno.  
-Bueno, entonces resolvimos el problema- dijo con una sonrisa Ron, Harry suspiró aliviado de que, por fin, su amigo dejara el tema, pero no fue así- iremos a bailar al mundo muggle!-  
-Ron- suspiró- en verdad estoy cansado, quiero irme a dormir.-  
-Pero si no has hecho nada en todo el día! No tuvimos nada de trabajo, solo llenamos informes!-  
-Mira Harry, sabemos que estas cansado, pero solo vamos por un par de copas y listo, te dejaremos en paz hasta el próximo fin, ¿Qué te parece?- ofreció la castaña.

Después de pensarlo un momento el moreno asintió, era una oferta tentadora, un par de copas y a casa, y además en completa tranquilidad durante una semana; esperaron a que el chico cambiara su uniforme de auror por ropa muggle y, subiéndose a un taxi, se dirigieron a las zonas de antros en Londres.

Se sentaron en una mesa a lado de la pista de baile de un local, pidieron sus bebidas y la pareja de novios rápidamente desapareció entre la multitud para bailar.

Él se quedó sentado, tomando su cerveza y viendo a los demás divertirse; cuando se estaba levantando para regresar a su casa, una chica rubia se aproximó a su mesa y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola! Me llamo Melanie ¿y tu?- preguntó alegre.  
-Harry-  
La chica frunció el ceño, ¿solo le iba a decir su nombre? Pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, después de todo el chico era guapo.  
- ¿Viniste solo?-  
-No, vine con mis amigos, están por allá bailando.- contestó sin verla.

Melanie no muy contenta de que la ignoraran, se levantó y cogiendo su mano lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, empezando a moverse al compás de la música. -Entonces bailemos- le dijo al oído en un susurro.

Era la primera vez que Harry se fijaba en la chica con la que había estado hablando, y siendo sincero, era bastante atractiva, "tal vez no será tan mala noche" pensó.

Después de bailar durante casi una hora, regresaron a la mesa, donde la chica no perdió su tiempo abalanzándose sobre el moreno y empezando a besarle apasionadamente; Harry empezaba a dejarse llevar cuando la chica se separó -Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?- preguntó con voz seductora. -A la tuya-contestó el chico, para después buscar con la mirada a sus amigos y hacerles una seña, indicándoles que ya se iba.

Melanie vivía a unas manzanas del local, y no tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento; en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, se fueron desvistiendo caminando hacia la recamara, donde se entregaron el uno al otro.

Cuando todo terminó y Harry recobró sus fuerzas, se levantó de la cama empezando a vestirse. -Ya te vas?- preguntó la chica  
-Si, ya es tarde- dijo siguiendo con su labor.

-Vamos quédate, puedo prepararte el desayuno mañana.- acariciando la espalda de una manera sensual, esperando convencer al chico.  
-Lo siento, pero no, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano, voy a recoger a mi hijo.-  
-Oh, no sabia que tenias un hijo, ¿cuantos años tiene?- preguntó interesada la chica.  
-Teddy tiene 6 años- contestó con un brillo en sus ojos, que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.  
-Bueno te dejo mi numero para que luego me llames, tal vez podrías presentarme al niño.- él solo asintió antes de dirigirse a su casa.  
Una vez llegado a Grimmauld Place se encontró con una nota sobre la mesita de la entrada.

_Avísanos cuando llegues a tu casa_  
_Ron y Hermione_

Suspiró, esos dos nunca cambiarían, ya era un adulto y seguían tratándolo como a un adolescente.  
Se dirigió a la chimenea y llamó a la casa de la pareja.  
-Ron, Hermione ¿estáis ahí?-  
-Ya volviste! ¿Cómo te fue con la rubia?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-Me fue bien, tenias razón Ron, aunque si me lo preguntan, negaré haber dicho eso.- en respuesta recibió una carcajada de parte de su amigo y un bufido de la castaña.  
-Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicos!-  
-Buenas noches Harry- contestaron al unísono.

Finalmente, se fue a acostar en su cama, y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

En la mañana se despertó muy temprano, estaba ansioso por ver a su ahijado después de toda una semana. Como todos los sábados hacia su recorrido por la casa, revisando que faltaba o donde había algo que arreglar; revisó el cuarto de Teddy y todo estaba impecable, los juguetes en perfecto orden, las túnicas y la ropa muggle lavadas y planchadas dentro del armario, la cama tendida, en fin, todo como debía estar. Siguió su revisión en la cocina, abriendo las puertas de los gabinetes inspeccionando si todas las comidas y bebidas favoritas de su ahijado estaban ahí.

- Vamos a ver ¿chocolate? Si hay, ¿jugos? También, ¿palomitas? Ajá ¿galletas de chocolate? Hay pocas, será mejor comprar unas antes de llegar a casa de Andrómeda- y así siguió repasando toda la cocina.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir por Teddy, salió de la casa para dirigirse al metro; su ahijado odiaba la red flu y se había acostumbrado a viajar en el transporte publico muggle que al niño tanto le fascinaba, cuando llegó a su parada, bajó y entró a una panadería.

-Harry ¿lo de siempre?- preguntó el empleado del local. El moreno asintió y el chico le entregó una caja que contenía rosquillas cubiertas de chocolate; ya era parte de la rutina, siempre que iba por Teddy le llevaba algunas para que desayunase, aunque recibía regaños por parte de la abuela del niño que decía que _"esa no es comida"._

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la señora Tonks, una hermosa casa de campo rodeada por un enorme jardín. Se acercó a la puerta, pero algo estaba mal, demasiado silencio, siempre que llegaba se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer apurando al pequeño para terminar de prepararse, pero ahora no se escuchaba nada. Sacando la varita de su bolsillo, avanzó hasta la puerta y con un "Alohomora" la abrió.

Entró a la sala pero no había nadie, prosiguió su búsqueda hacia la cocina y lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado.

En el suelo de la cocina de encontraba Andrómeda recostada en el piso llena de sangre, instintivamente se acercó para verificar si tenia pulso, pero no encontró nada; estaba muerta y parecía que llevaba así varias horas. Se levantó rápidamente, con el corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte, angustiado por encontrar a Teddy y rogando para que estuviera bien.

-¡Teddy! ¿Dónde estas?- gritó.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de debajo de la mesa, y arrodillándose al piso, lo encontró. Estaba cubierto de sangre y el alivió que había tenido al verlo, desapareció temiendo que alguien lo hubiera lastimado.

-Teddy ven aquí, ¿estas bien?- preguntó extendiéndole los brazos.  
El niño se abalanzó sobre Harry abrazándolo.  
-Papá que bueno que ya estás aquí- dijo entre sollozos.

Harry devolvió el abrazo, para luego separarse y revisar cada parte de su cuerpo, aliviado de no encontrar ni un rasguño. Después de verificar que no había nadie más en la casa, mandó su patronus al jefe de aurores para que fueran a la escena del crimen. Unos minutos después, 3 aurores aparecieron.

En cuanto entraron a la casa y vieron el asesinato, el jefe habló.  
-¿Qué pasó aquí Potter?- el aludido aún abrazando a su ahijado contestó.  
-No sé, yo acabo de llegar, todos los sábados vengo por Teddy, pero cuando entré me encontré eso.- indicando a la fallecida abuela.  
-Muy bien, busquéis pruebas y toméis fotografías de la escena del crimen.- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás aurores, antes de volver su atención a Harry.  
-¿Con quién se quedará el niño?- preguntó.  
-Es mi ahijado, él se queda conmigo.- siseó dando a entender que no permitiría que se lo quitaran.

El jefe asintió.  
-Señor, puedo llevar a Teddy a tomarse una ducha?- ante la respuesta afirmativa, padrino y ahijado se dirigieron al piso superior.  
Una vez en el baño, ayudó al pequeño a desvestirse y con el niño ya dentro la ducha, se dirigió a la puerta para salir. -Teddy voy por ropa, ahora regreso, ¿estarás bien sin mi?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Si papá no te preocupes-

Unos minutos después estaba de vuelta al baño con las prendas muggles de su ahijado, y cuando terminó de ponérselas, volvieron a bajar a la cocina donde se encontraban todos los aurores.

- Potter, por ahora solo tenemos que fue causado por magia, pero no sabemos como entraron, al parecer no usaron la chimenea para entrar o salir, la puerta fue abierta por un alohomora- empezó el jefe de aurores.  
-Señor yo usé el alohomora, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro.- intervino Harry.  
-Diablos, y ¿Cómo entraron?- el jefe Rogers estaba frustrado por no haber encontrado gran cosa.  
-Tal vez señor ,ella dejó entrar al asesino y éste desapareció con un traslador- propuso el moreno.  
-Si puede ser una teoría, pero aún está el hecho de que no pude rastrear magia, creo que usaron magia sin varita.-  
-¿Magia sin varita? No hay muchas personas que pueden hacer eso- dijo consternado el joven auror.  
-Tienes razón, pero no creo que todos alardeen sobre eso, tal vez haya más personas capaces de eso de los que creemos Potter.- el chico se quedó sopesando las palabras de su superior.

-El único testigo es el niño, tendremos que llevarlo al cuartel para interrogarlo.-  
Teddy, que había estado escuchando a escondidas la conversación de su padrino con su jefe, saltó de su escondite a los brazos de Harry.  
-¡No papá! ¡No me dejes, no quiero ir! Por favor- las lagrimas empezando a correr por las mejillas del pequeño.  
-Shh, tranquilo Teddy- susurro acariciándole la cabeza- Señor, ¿podría llevármelo a casa? Ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, pero si recuerda algo yo mismo se lo haré saber.-  
-Claro Potter, nos vemos el lunes.- dicho eso, los dos se despidieron, dirigiéndose hacia el metro.

-Oye papá, ¿ me trajiste rosquillas?- preguntó con una sonrisa el niño, Harry se la devolvió sacando la caja de su bolsillo y agrandándola.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es el primer fic que escribo largo XD voy a actualizar una vez por semana, pero si me sobornan con muchos reviews puede que suba cap dos veces por semana XDD jajaja  
el fic va ha tener 9 capitulos, no es muy largo pero mas de lo que acostumbro jajaja


	2. Por fin un caso emocionante

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Por fin un caso emocionante**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el brutal asesinato de Andrómeda Tonks, Harry estaba preocupado por su ahijado, pero al parecer, el chico trataba de olvidarlo, enfocándose en disfrutar los momentos con su padrino.

De lunes a viernes cuando el mayor se encontraba en el trabajo, Teddy pasaba el día en la madriguera con Molly y sus nietos; Victorie, la primogénita de Bill y Fleur, tenia un año menos que él, y les encantaba jugar juntos.

Ese miércoles, Harry había salido temprano del trabajo y se dirigía a la casa de los Weasley para llevar al pequeño a su casa, pero en cuanto entró, Molly apareció frente a él para convencerlo de quedarse.

-Harry cariño, quédense a cenar, ya esta casi listo- y el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar la invitación, después de todo, cuidaban de su pequeño sin pedir nada a cambio y lo menos que él podría hacer, era hacerla feliz quedándose a cenar junto con Bill, Percy y sus esposas, que también dejaban sus hijos al cuidado de la abuela Molly.

Sentados todos en la mesa empezaron a comer en completo silencio, que rompió el mayor de los hijos Weasley.  
-¿Cómo va la investigación? No ha salido nada más en el Profeta desde "la noticia"- dijo refiriéndose al homicidio de la señora Tonks.  
-No hay mucho la verdad, aún no hay sospechosos, no se encontraron solicitudes de trasladores en los registros, no tenemos absolutamente nada por el momento.-decía el moreno frustrado por no poder dar con el culpable.  
- ¿Cómo lleva eso?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Teddy  
-Muy bien, no esperaba eso sinceramente, pero estoy feliz de que se distraiga un rato aquí o en casa.- contestó con una sonrisa.

Terminando la deliciosa cena Harry se levantó y, después de agradecerle a la dueña de la casa, se despidió.  
-Gracias Molly por todo, ¡Teddy! ¿Ya tienes todo?- el niño asintió - Vamos entonces.-  
-Harry, ya es tarde será mejor que vayáis por flu a la casa.- comentó preocupada la mujer.  
-Gracias, pero a Teddy no le gusta, no se preocupe, agarramos un taxi, no pasará nada- la señora Weasley asintió aun un poco renuente.

Tal y como le habían hecho saber a Molly, salieron de la madriguera y caminaron un poco hacia el pueblo, para luego agarrar un taxi hasta Grimmauld Place.

Teddy subió a su habitación corriendo, listo para bañarse y ponerse la pijama, mientras el adulto preparaba la cama a su ahijado.  
-Papá ¿ me lees un cuento?- preguntó el niño cuando estuvo listo para dormir.  
-Claro, ¿cuál quieres?-  
-Quiero que me leas el cuento de los tres hermanos- contestó el pequeño indicando un libro que estaba en una estantería.  
El moreno cogió el libro Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y empezó a leer.  
-Había una vez tres hermanos que…- una vez que terminó de leerle, su ahijado le preguntó.  
- ¿Crees que existan las reliquias de la muerte?-  
Su padre sonrió- Si existen Teddy, otro día te cuento esa historia- le dio un beso en la frente y lo arropó; luego Harry se dirigió a ducharse y por fin se acostó en la cama, listo para dormirse y no tardó mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Londres muggle_  
Un hombre caminaba muy apurado por una calle desolada de Londres. Vestido completamente de negro, y con el rostro escondido por la capucha de su sudadera, pasaba desapercibido en esa calle escasamente iluminada.

Cuando llegó frente el letrero que indicaba el nombre de la calle "Leather Lane" se adentró hasta llegar a unos departamentos, y tras un hechizo, entró al edificio.

Subió las escaleras hasta la tercer planta y después buscó en las puertas hasta encontrar el "6C", sin esperar invitación, entró.

El departamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad, una leve luz provenía de una de las habitaciones, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en la sala, caminó hasta la recamara iluminada y, abriendo la puerta de golpe, ingresó encontrándose a una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros, que miraba al hombre con una expresión de terror.

-¿Q-quién eres?- tartamudeó la chica.  
-No importa quien soy, solo necesitas saber que soy tu verdugo.- contestó el otro.  
-¿P-por qué? N-no he hecho nada- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada una vía de escape, sin encontrar ninguna.  
-No es de tu incumbencia, y deja de buscar como escaparte, no vas a ir a ninguna parte, excepto al más allá.- y con un hechizo la inmovilizó al respaldo de la cama, para luego invocar un cuchillo de la cocina y con un golpe certero le quitó la vida.

El corte provocado al cuello destrozó la yugular, haciendo que la mujer tardara pocos minutos en morir desangrada; sin embargo el asesino no dejó el cuerpo y, con el mismo cuchillo, siguió cortando brazos, vientre y piernas como si se tratase de un carnicero.

Al terminar su obra, limpió con un hechizo cualquier resto de su presencia en aquella casa, quitó cualquier rastro de sangre de sus prendas y su cuerpo, y una vez satisfecho salió hacia la calle.

Caminando por las sombras, llegó a la avenida principal, donde éste desapareció.

_Grimmauld Place_  
Harry se estaba despertando, eran solo las siete de la mañana y no tendría que ir al ministerio hasta las nueve, pero así tendría tiempo de sobra para preparar el desayuno a su ahijado y también para llevarlo a la madriguera.

Llegando a la cocina saludó a Kreacher, y mientras éste preparaba huevos y tostadas, el moreno ponía los platos en la mesa junto con un sinfín de jugos embotellados, frascos de mermeladas y galletas de varios sabores.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo el adulto subió al cuarto del pequeño.

-Buenos días dormilón, ¿cómo dormiste?- preguntó muy sonriente.  
-Muy bien papá, y tu?- dijo el niño mientras se estiraba.  
-Excelente, vamos vístete para bajar a desayunar y luego irnos con la abuela Molly.

El niño asintió y tras ponerse pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta y zapatillas deportivas bajó corriendo al comedor.  
-Gracias Kreacher- dijo el niño cuando el elfo le sirvió huevos en su plato.  
Mientras comían tranquilamente, una idea le llegó al mayor.  
-Oye Teddy, ¿te gustaría asistir a una escuela muggle?  
-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el pequeño.  
-Bueno es un edificio donde muchos niños muggles van a aprender sobre cosas como matemáticas, ciencias, literatura, geografía, historia, esas cosas; yo también iba de pequeño, además podrías conocer otros niños.- explicó el mayor.

-Suena interesante, ¿cuándo podemos ir a ver la escuela?- Teddy brincaba emocionado, haciendo que su cabello cambiara de color una y otra vez.  
-Teddy tranquilo, el sábado iremos a ver alguna escuela, pero tendrás que tener mucho cuidado, recuerda que los muggles no pueden verte cambiar de color o forma nada de tu cuerpo.- el pequeño metamorfomago asintió volviendo su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, al igual que su padrino.

Harry sonrió, cuando su ahijado ponía su cabello y ojos iguales a los suyos, en verdad parecía su hijo y eso le ponía de buen humor durante todo el día.  
-Vamos o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Harry en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Los dos salieron, encaminándose al metro para finalmente llegar a la madriguera.

-Teddy pórtate bien- dijo el moreno dándole un sonoro beso en la frente, y luego, metiéndose a la chimenea, aventó los polvos flu - Ministerio de Magia- y unos segundos después estaba en el vestíbulo del ministerio.

Entró al ascensor para dirigirse al segundo nivel, donde se encontraba el departamento de seguridad mágica, que incluía la oficina de aurores.

Apenas se estaba acomodando en su cubículo cuando Ron apareció.

-Harry, Rogers nos mandó llamar, tenemos que estar en 5 minutos en la sala de reuniones.- y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó al moreno que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a la habitación, todos los aurores estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, los dos amigos se acomodaron en sus lugares justo cuando su superior entraba.

-Tenemos un caso- dijo aventando carpetas a cada uno de sus empleados - Un homicidio en el mundo muggle.-  
-Y eso nos interesa porque..- cuestionó Duvait.  
-Por dos razones: primero, la victima era Susan Brody, sobrina squib de Emma Thomas, del comité de disculpas a los muggles, así que tiene relación con el mundo mágico; y segundo, abráis sus carpetas y reviséis las fotos de la victima.-dijo el jefe Rogers.  
-¡Merlín! Se parece a Andrómeda Tonks- gritó Ron, a su lado Harry se había desconectado del resto del mundo para contemplar la foto que tenia frente a él.

-¿Potter? ¡Potter!- gritó su superior.  
-¿Qué? Lo siento, ahora regreso- y corrió al baño para despejarse.

Cuando regresó, los otros aurores lo pusieron al tanto de sus suposiciones.

-Creemos que es la misma persona que asesinó a la señora Tonks, el parecido físico es increíble, pero cambió su forma de matar, en el primer caso todo fue provocado por magia, al contrario, en éste usó un cuchillo de la cocina de la victima.- empezó a decir Boot.

-El daño provocado es el mismo, según la autopsia que realizaron los sanadores, la primera victima murió desangrada y muchos cortes fueron realizados post-mortem, y la autopsia que realizaron las autoridades muggles en la segunda victima dio el mismo resultado.-continuó Colt

-Parece ser un asesino en serie- comentó Harry.

-Si es así, deberemos tener cuidado, probablemente salga a buscar otra victima pronto- dijo Ron.

-Entre el primer y el segundo homicidio pasaron casi tres semanas, tal vez es parte del patrón- mencionó Duvait.

-Hasta ahora han matado una squib y una sangre limpia considerada traidora a la sangre por su familia, ¿podría ser algún sangre pura el que esté haciendo eso?- cuestionó Colt.

-Podría ser, quiero una lista de sospechosos, que tengan antecedentes violentos o que hayan sido mortifagos, no importa que se disolvieran los cargos.- declaró Rogers.

-Señor, deberíamos alertar a la población sobre el tipo de victima del homicida?-preguntó Harry.

Tras pensarlo unos minutos respondió -No, por ahora es mejor no decir nada, la gente entraría en pánico, y estaríamos alertando al asesino. Si encontramos otra victima, saldrá la advertencia en el Profeta.-

En cuanto el jefe abandonó la habitación, los cinco compañeros empezaron a buscar sospechosos.  
-Vamos a ver, ¿Quiénes son los mortifagos que están sueltos?- preguntó Boot.

-Malfoy- contestó rápidamente Ron.  
-Venga Ron, el no quería ser uno, no creo que haga una estupidez así.- trató de razonar Harry.  
-Harry, no me negarás que es un maldito prejuicioso, además el jefe dijo que no importa que hayan sido absueltos, tenemos que contarlo en los sospechosos.- el moreno asintió.

-Flint salió hace unos meses de Azkaban, Montague también fue absuelto- mencionó Duvait.  
- Los demás están en Azkaban o muertos.- expresó Harry.

-Eso nos deja solo tres sospechosos, ahora busquemos en los archivos quien fue arrestado en los últimos cinco años por actos violentos.-propuso Colt, y los cinco salieron dirigiéndose al cubículo de los archivos.

Después de revisar muchas carpetas, Duvait gritó.  
-Aquí tengo algo chicos, Lucas Spinnet ,arrestado hace dos años por haber atacado a un grupo de muggles, lo condenaron a 6 meses en Azkaban. Obviamente ya salió.- Colt lo apuntó a su lista de sospechosos y siguieron buscando.

-Aquí- dijo Ron- Mark Turner, arrestado por herir gravemente a nacidos muggles, condenado a Azkaban durante 2 años, ah… , se suicidó en la prisión, olvidéis eso-

-No hay nada aquí- dijo Boot desesperado por haber pasado todo el día viendo viejos casos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Potter?- preguntó Duvait, viendo a su compañero leyendo atentamente un expediente.

- Ése podría ser sospechoso, Sam Rickett, arrestado hace 5 años por iniciar un duelo en pleno callejón Diagón, no hubo heridos y fue disuelto, hace 4 años fue acusado de torturar a un muggle, pero no hubo pruebas y fue disuelto, hace 3 años utilizó magia negra contra un compañero de trabajo, fue enviado a Azkaban durante un año, al salir fue visto visitando el callejón Knockturn pero no se encontró nada ilegal- leyó Harry.

-Bueno ese tipo tiene muchos antecedentes, debemos organizarnos para ver como vamos a interrogar a los sospechosos y en que orden.- siguió Ron.  
- Yo opino que primero deberíamos ir a interrogar a Rickett, es el que más incidencias ha tenido de violencia.- dijo Colt

-Si, y luego a Flint, él estuvo encerrado por participar en las torturas hechas por los mortifagos.- siguió Boot.

-Spinnet después de esos dos y por ultimo Montague y Malfoy, ellos no han dado problemas desde que fueron absueltos de los crímenes de guerra.- dijo Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, mañana irían a buscar a los sospechosos; se despidieron y se dirigieron a las chimeneas para ir, cada quien, a su casa.  
El pelirrojo detuvo a su amigo -Harry ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?- haciendo referencia al caso.

-Bien Ron, no te preocupes, pasamos por cosas peores ¿no crees?- esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Tienes razón compañero, ¿quieres que Hermione y yo pasemos a tu casa hoy?- preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

-No, estoy bien, de verdad, además voy a estar ocupado con Teddy, le voy a enseñar cosas muggles para que vaya a la escuela.- contestó emocionado.

Tras eso desaparecieron en las llamas de la chimenea.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place, después de ir por su ahijado a la madriguera, se sentaron en el comedor y Harry levito unos libros desde la biblioteca hasta la mesa.

-Mira Teddy, esos libros eran los que usaba yo cuando iba a la escuela muggle- enseñando a un emocionado niño sus viejos libros, que había rescatado de la casa de sus tíos, justo después de la guerra.

-Y ¿todo eso voy a aprender si voy a la escuela muggle?- preguntó su ahijado.  
-Claro Teddy, y te podría ayudar mucho, porque tendrías conocimientos que la mayoría de los niños, que viven en el mundo mágico, no tienen; podrías tener otras alternativas al momento de buscar una solución a un problema.- contestó el adulto - por ejemplo, podrías aprender a manipular los artefactos muggles para que funcionen cerca de la magia.-

-¡Genial! Papá ¿Qué me vas a enseñar para poder pasar como muggle?-  
-Bueno, primero debes recordar que por ningún motivo puedes cambiar color de cabello u ojos, debes escoger uno y así te quedas todo el año en la escuela; y segundo vamos a ir al mundo muggle el fin de semana para que aprendas los nombres de las cosas, deberás conocer lo mas importante para que no sospechen.- argumentó su padrino.

-Y ¿me comprarás algo?- dijo poniendo su carita de cachorrito, que bien sabía, hacía que el adulto no pudiera negarse a nada.  
-Claro que si Teddy, lo que tu quieras- le contestó el mayor enternecido.

Tras una sonrisa de triunfo, el niño se dirigió a la cocina y regresó a la mesa con una caja de galletas de chocolate.  
-¿Quieres que te prepare leche con chocolate?- preguntó Harry agarrando una galleta y llevándosela a la boca.

-No papá, se la pediré a Kreacher.- y luego de llamarlo, el elfo apareció con un sonoro "pop" para recibir la orden, y regresar segundos después con dos vasos de leche.

Padrino y ahijado comieron y bebieron, y después de terminar, el moreno ayudó al pequeño a prepararse para ir a dormir.

Como parte de la rutina, le leyó un cuento a Teddy, lo arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y salió rumbo al baño para asearse y finalmente acostarse.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Harry se despertó sobresaltado por el grito de su ahijado; bajándose de la cama para correr con Teddy, se enredó con las sabanas y cayó al suelo. Pateando el aire intentando liberarse de las telas, logró enderezarse y salir hacia la habitación del niño, sin más contratiempos.

-¿Qué pasó cariño?- preguntó en cuanto abrió la puerta.  
-Papi, tengo miedo- el niño alzó los brazos , para que el adulto lo cargara. -¿Puedo dormir contigo?-  
-Claro Teddy- el mayor abrazó al más chico, y lo llevó consigo de regreso a su recamara.

Ahí, se recostaron en la cama y tapándose con las sabanas, Harry empezó a acariciarle el cabello azul del pequeño, dándole suaves besos en la frente de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué estás asustado? ¿Me vas a contar?- cuestionó el moreno.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste de mi papá verdadero?- el moreno asintió, empezando a creer por donde iba la conversación. -Soñé que era luna llena y me convertía en lobo, pero era la primera vez que me pasaba y no estábamos preparados, y te lastimaba. Yo no quería papi, pero no podía controlarme, y te estaba comiendo. Fue horrible, tenia tanto miedo de perderte.- el niño estaba llorando, el mayor se acercó al pequeño para abrazarlo. -Yo no quiero que te pase nada, deberías encerrarme en luna llena por si acaso.-

-Shh Teddy, tranquilo, no va a pasar nada de eso, no eres un hombre-lobo, eres un metamorfomago, la única forma de transformarte, es que cambies tu rostro por un hocico, y aun así no me comerías. Ahora duerme, no va a pasarte nada, estoy aquí, contigo.- le susurró.  
El niño enjuagándose las lagrimas le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su padrino. -Te quiero papá- El aludido sonrió -Yo también te quiero- y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente, el auror pensando en los interrogatorios que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, mientras el menor pensaba que el sábado iría a conocer su nueva escuela, además de ir al centro comercial, donde su padre seguramente le compraría un montón de cosas.

En la mañana, Teddy se despertó un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento de la noche anterior, "me porté como un bebé llorón" pensaba mientras se dirigía al comedor para desayunar; por suerte Harry lo conocía muy bien, y fingió que no había pasado nada; no quería avergonzar a su pequeño.

* * *

no pude esperar hasta el miércoles (que es cuando tenia planeado actualizar) así que aquí esta el nuevo cap XD perdón por cualquier error, espero que os guste

liziprincsama: gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo XD


	3. Interrogatorios

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Interrogatorios**

Después de dejar a su ahijado con la familia Weasley, se dirigió al ministerio, entró al ascensor y se bajó en el segundo piso, donde estaba la oficina de aurores.

Los otros aurores asignados al caso del asesino en serie, estaban ya presentes, todos excepto Colt, así que, mientras esperaban, empezaron a planear como llevarían a cabo los interrogatorios y que preguntarían.

- ¿Traeremos los sospechosos al cuartel o los interrogaremos en sus casas?- cuestionó Duvait.

-No sé, tal vez deberíamos interrogaros en sus hogares, nos ahorraríamos tiempo ¿ no creéis?- intentó razonar Ron.

-Weasley, si los interrogamos allá, será más rápido, es cierto, pero podrían escapar o tener algunos objetos peligrosos y usarlos en nuestra contra.- observó Boot.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, si los traemos aquí, será más seguro.- aseguró Harry.

-Deberíamos tratar de que nos revelen detalles que no han sido dados a la prensa, para así poder inculparlos.- intervino Colt, que iba llegando en ese momento.

-Ya estamos todos, vamos.- propuso Duvait, y los cinco salieron del cuartel, para dirigirse al hogar del primer sospechoso.

-Primer sospechoso, Sam Rickett, vive en las afueras de Londres, aquí están las coordenadas.- dijo Harry, pasando el pequeño papel a sus compañeros.

Cuando el ultimo leyó el recado afirmó - Perfecto, vamos a aparecernos.- y con un "crack" los cinco aurores desaparecieron, y unos segundos después, estaban frente a la casa que buscaban.

-Vamos a poner barreras anti-aparición- propuso Ron, y sin esperar la respuesta, empezó la labor.

Cuando estuvieron listas, Colt se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

Un par de minutos más tarde, un hombre con aspecto soñoliento, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué dese…?- empezó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban es su puerta gritó -¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?

-Tranquilícese señor Rickett, tenemos que hacerles unas preguntas, ¿seria tan amable de acompañarnos al cuartel?- expresó Potter.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado con aurores, si tanto desean preguntar, pueden hacerlo aquí.

Los demás bufaron, ¿por qué diablos los sospechosos siempre se ponían en ese plan?

-Está bien señor Rickett, ¿podría empezar por decirnos donde estuvo la noche del viernes 9 de agosto?-

-¿Qué? Intentan inculparme del homicidio- gritó furioso, dándose cuenta de que había leído en el Profeta sobre éste, empezó a sacar la varita, mas cinco "Desmaius" lo golpearon en el pecho antes de que pudiera lanzar un ataque.

Los aurores se lo llevaron al cuartel, y lo amarraron a la silla con cuerdas mágicas antes de despertarlo.

-¿D-dónde estoy?- preguntó desorientado.

-Estás en la sala de interrogatorios del cuartel de aurores.-anunció Boot. -Ahora vas a responder nuestras preguntas.-

-¡No voy a decir nada!- gritó furioso.

-Si lo harás.- mencionó Duvait.- Pásame el Veritaserum.- ordenó alargando la mano hacia Colt, que iba llegando a la habitación con un frasco lleno de liquido transparente.

Tras obligarle a tomar la poción, Duvait empezó a preguntar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sam Rickett.-

-¿Cuándo naciste?-

- el 2 de noviembre de 1976- el auror miró a sus compañeros comprobar la información, cuando estos asintieron siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, ¿ donde estuviste la noche del viernes 9 de agosto?-

-Estuve en el nuevo antro que inauguraron en el callejón Diagón-

-¿Hasta que hora estuviste ahí?-

-Hasta la mañana, el dueño me sacó del local, junto con unos chicos, porque iba a cerrar. Creo que era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.-

-Comprobaremos la información, y la noche del miércoles 28 de agosto?-

-Estaba en mi trabajo, soy guardia de seguridad de un edificio en Liverpool, en la parte mágica de la ciudad, se llama Queens.-

-¿Cuál es tu horario de trabajo?-

- Entro a las diez de la noche y salgo a las seis de la mañana.-

-Muy bien, vas a estar aquí hasta mañana por intentar atacarnos, te llevare a tu celda.- y cogiendo del brazo al prisionero, salió rumbo a las celdas.

-Yo llamaré al "Dance with Wizards" para comprobar que estuvo ahí toda la noche- comentó Ron, refiriéndose al nuevo antro de moda del callejón Diagón .

-Yo iré a comprobar al Queens si es verdad que estuvo trabajando ahí en la noche.- dijo Boot.

-Potter y yo levantaremos el informe y se lo presentaremos a Rogers, nos vemos aquí en una hora para ir con el siguiente sospechoso.- terminó Colt antes de que todos se dispersaran.

Una hora después los cinco aurores, tras verificar la información recaudada durante el interrogatorio, descartaron a Sam Rickett como sospechoso.

Decidieron dirigirse a Maxime Street, donde se ubicaba el apartamento del sospechoso numero dos, Lucas Spinnet.

Con el mismo procedimiento que en la anterior casa, ubicaron las protecciones anti-aparición y tocaron a la puerta.

El hombre fue mucho más amable que Sam, cuando vio de quien se trataba, los hizo pasar y les ofreció té.

-¿Queréis una taza de té?- preguntó - ¿Por qué vinisteis aquí? No quiero problemas.- dijo rápidamente.

-No se preocupe señor Spinnet, solo tenemos algunas preguntas.- contestó Boot.

-Está bien, ¿qué queréis saber?- cuestionó Lucas un poco curioso.

-¿Le importaría tomarse la poción de la verdad? Es una investigación oficial, y entenderá que no podemos arriesgarnos.- razonó el auror.

-Por supuesto- y dicho eso, se tomó las tres gotas reglamentarias mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Vamos a comprobar que empezó el efecto, ¿cuál es su nombre?-comenzó Boot.

-Lucas Spinnet.

-¿Cuándo nació?

-el 22 de abril de 1980- el oficial revisó la carpeta que traía consigo sobre el sospechoso, comprobando que la información dada fuera verídica.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde estuviste la noche del viernes 9 de agosto?

-Estuve en una cita con una chica muy linda.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Erika Hates.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche con ella?.

-Si, me fue increíble en esa cita- dijo levantando las cejas de manera sugerente.

-Está bien, tendrás que darnos una dirección para comprobarlo.

-Claro, vive a unas calles de aquí.

- y ¿Dónde estabas la noche del miércoles 28 de agosto?

-Fui a ver los increíbles Wigton Wanderers, el mejor equipo de Quidditch del mundo- gritó emocionado.

-¿Qué hizo después del partido?

-Fui a festejar al hotel donde me hospede, en Escocia.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del hotel?

-Alfombra Voladora.

-Perfecto, eso es todo, verificaremos la historia y le avisaremos si algo no concuerda.-terminó el interrogatorio Boot y regresó, junto con sus compañeros, al cuartel verificando los hechos.

-La señorita Hates ha confirmado que el señor Spinnet ha estado toda la noche con ella.- dijo Colt.

-También el recepcionista del hotel ha confirmado su coartada- comentó Duvait.

-Voy a informarles al jefe sobre ese sospechoso.- y Ron se fue rumbo a la oficina de Rogers.

Unos minutos después, los cinco aurores estaban memorizando las nuevas coordenadas para dirigirse a la casa del tercer sospechoso.

Marcus Flint vivía en Hogsmeade, después de ser enviado a Azkaban, le habían quitado la mansión familiar y ahora habitaba en una pequeña casa a la salida del poblado.

Tras poner las protecciones de turno, tocaron a la puerta pero nadie abrió, después de revisar el expediente encontraron el lugar de trabajo y se dirigieron ahí donde encontraron rápidamente al hombre.

-¡Aurores! ¿Qué hice ahora?- dijo primero sorprendido, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

-Señor Flint, solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas, ¿nos seguiría al cuartel?-preguntó Ron.

-Si, si, vamos- y extendiendo su mano entregó la varita al auror -aquí está mi varita.-y los cinco desaparecieron hacia el cuartel.

En la sala de interrogatorios Weasley empezó a preguntar.

-Estamos investigando unos homicidios, si eres tan amable de tomarte el veritaserum, te haremos las preguntas y te dejaremos ir si tienes coartada. ¿entendiste?

-Claro, dame la poción.

Tras tomarse las tres gotas empezaron las preguntas para verificar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marcus Flint.

-¿Cuándo naciste?

-El 17 de enero de 1975- vio asentir a sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde estuviste el viernes 9 de agosto?

-Estuve en la fiesta de compromiso de Macmillan con Davis-

-¿toda la noche?

-¿Qué?¿Nunca has ido a las fiestas de compromiso de los sangre pura? Es obvio que toda la noche, no puedes irte hasta después del desayuno.

-Vale, solo confirmaba; ¿dónde estuviste el miércoles 28 de agosto?

-Trabajo en la librería Flourish and Blotts.-

-¿hasta que hora?-

- Usualmente hasta las 9, pero debido a que se acerca el regreso a clase, estamos de inventario y nos quedamos hasta pasada las 12.

-¿Dónde fuiste después?

-A la casa a dormir.

-Vale, vamos a comprobar eso y ya podrás irte.- terminó Ron.

Luego de dos llamadas vía flu, primero a la residencia de los Macmillan y después a la librería, las dos coartadas quedaron comprobadas, descartando a Flint como sospechoso.

Tras informar al jefe de aurores, los cinco se dirigieron al hogar del cuarto sospechoso, Graham Montague, ubicado en Westminster.

Al tocar, una mujer abrió.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿qué se os ofrece?- cuestionó al ver a los aurores.

-Buenas tardes señorita…- empezó Colt.

- Soy la señora Montague, Andy Montague.

-Soy el auror Colt, y esos son mis compañeros, tenemos unas preguntas para su esposo.

-Claro, podéis pasar.- y con un gesto de la mano indicó que entraran a la casa.

-Cariño, unos aurores quieren hacerte alguna preguntas.- comentó la mujer dirigiéndose a la sala.

-Señor Montague, ¿quisiera acompañarnos al cuartel?- preguntó Colt.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí, si es posible-

-Por supuesto, por razones obvias le pediremos que tome la poción de la verdad y así evitar malentendidos.- el otro asintió y tras tomarla empezaron las preguntas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Graham Montague.

-¿Cuándo nació?

-16 de abril de 1981.

-Perfecto, ¿dónde estuvo la noche del viernes 9 de agosto?

-Llevé a mi esposa a cenar en Paris, era nuestro aniversario.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del restaurante?

-Mademoiselle Fantine, y nos hospedamos en el hotel Ritz.

-Perfecto, y ¿dónde estuvo el miércoles 28 de agosto?

-En San Mungo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi esposa se sintió mal y fuimos por una revisión.

-Nos permite su chimenea para comunicarnos con el hotel y el hospital y confirmar?

-Adelante.

Colt se arrodilló frente a la chimenea y empezó las llamadas por flu, el restaurante y el hotel confirmaron primero su coartada, y el hospital también lo corroboró.

-Muy bien, todos ratificaron su coartada, lamentamos haber molestado- y después de despedirse, los aurores regresaron al ministerio.

-Chicos, solo nos falta uno- dijo Duvait.

-Ya pero no creo que sea el culpable, creo que perdimos un día de tiempo.-contestó Harry.

-Pues, no perdemos nada intentándolo.- comentó Ron.

-Vale, aviso a Rogers y nos vamos.- argumentó Colt.

Cuando éste regresó los cinco compañeros se aparecieron en Wiltshire, donde se encontraba la mansión Malfoy.

La residencia, estaba rodeada por protecciones que no permitieron a los aurores acercarse.

-¿Cómo entraremos?-cuestionó Boot.

-Mandaré un patronus, para que nos permita el acceso.- opinó Harry.

-Y ¿si se niega?- consultó Ron.

-Iremos al ministerio por una orden, y con eso podremos entrar.- aseguró Potter.

En la sala de la mansión, donde se encontraba toda la familia, irrumpió un enorme ciervo de luz; una voz conocida empezó a salir del animal.

-Malfoy, somos los aurores, tenemos preguntas, déjanos entrar.-

-¿Qué hiciste hijo?- una angustiada Narcissa preguntó tras escuchar el mensaje.

-Nada madre, voy a darles acceso, ahora regreso.- y se levantó del sillón donde, minutos antes, estaba leyendo.

Las protecciones cambiaron y el cancel se abrió, dejando libre el paso a la autoridad; en el umbral de la residencia, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, el ultimo sospechoso de su lista.

-Potter, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Malfoy, tengo preguntas que necesitan respuestas- contestó el moreno.-¿nos dejarás pasar o prefieres acompañarnos al cuartel de aurores?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Pasa, pero los otros se quedan.

-Malfoy son mis compañeros, tienen que estar presente en el interrogatorio para que sea válido.-tras bufar dejó entrar a los cinco y los hizo acomodar en la sala de estar.

-Tomate el veritaserum y empezaremos.

El rubio tomó el liquido del frasco que le alargó el auror.

-Comencemos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Draco Malfoy, eso es estúpido, es obvio que funciona, nunca ha fallado.

-Es el procedimiento Malfoy, ¿cuándo naciste?

-El 5 de junio de 1980, puedes mandarme un regalo si quieres.

-Ya cállate huron.-intervino Weasley.

-No me hables pobretón, ¿no ves que me están interrogando?

-Ron, por favor- dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a su amigo - ahora Malfoy te agradecería si solo contestas las preguntas sin ningún comentario.

-Está bien, que aburrido eres.

-¿Dónde estuviste el viernes 9 de agosto?

-Estuve en una fiesta.

-¿Dónde?

-En la residencia de los Macmillan.

-¿Estuviste en la fiesta de compromiso de Davis y Macmillan?

-Si

-Ok, podrías completar las frases sin esperar que te pregunte cada dos palabras.

-Tu dijiste sin comentarios, ¿ no preguntaras si me quedé toda la noche?

-Flint ya nos comentó que los invitados no podían salir hasta después del desayuno.

-¿Flint? ¿Interrogaron a Marcus Flint? ¿estás interrogando a todos los ex-mortifagos?- el moreno se sonrojó un poco ante su desliz.

-Solo contesta, ¿dónde estuviste el miércoles 28 de agosto?

-En casa.

-Quien puede comprobarlo?

-Mi madre, mi esposa, los elfos domésticos.

-Tendrás que llamar a las dos mujeres y deberán testificar a tu favor bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad.

-si como quieras, no tengo nada que esconder.

-Entonces eso es todo.

-¿Me preguntas por el homicidio de mi tía y de la squib?

-Si, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-No, pero no pude evitar notar el parecido de las dos victimas, ¿no crees que se trate de una venganza?

-¿Venganza? De que hablas.

-Pues, mi tía Andrómeda era idéntica a su hermana Bellatrix, y la squib también era bastante parecida, tal vez, alguien esté queriendo vengarse de algo que le hizo la loca.

-¿quieres decir que alguien podría estar matando mujeres solo por ser parecidas a Lestrange? ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

-Es obvio Potter, como no pueden con la verdadera porque alguien ya se adelantó, tratan de sacar su frustración matando a alguien parecido.

-Eso es absurdo, Malfoy.

-No tanto, venga, ¿no te vengaste por la muerte de tus padres matando al señor tenebroso?

-¡Eso es diferente! Solo yo podía hacerlo, no tenia opción.

-Si, como sea, pero es lo mismo.- el rubio se levantó buscando a su madre y su esposa para que los aurores comprobaran su coartada.

Una vez acomodadas en el sofá de la sala el auror les pasó un frasco a cada una de las mujeres.

-Muy bien señoras Malfoy, les agradecería que tomarais el veritaserum que está en los frascos que acabo de entregarles, para así poder haceros algunas preguntas.- empezó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarnos?- cuestionó Narcissa.

-Solo necesito confirmar la información que me proporcionó el señor Malfoy.

Las mujeres tomaron la poción y el auror empezó con las preguntas rutinarias para evaluar si surtió efecto o no la pócima. Empezó con la mayor.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Narcissa Malfoy.

-¿Cuándo nació?

-Eso no se pregunta a una mujer.

-Conteste por favor, son las preguntas de rutina.

-El 3 de febrero de 1955

-Perfecto, ¿dónde estuvo su hijo Draco Malfoy la noche del miércoles 28 de agosto?

-En casa.

-Eso es todo, gracias por su cooperación.- y dirigiéndose a la menor de las mujeres comenzó a escuchar el siguiente testimonio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Astoria Malfoy.

-¿Cuándo nació?

- el 15 de agosto de 1982.

-Correcto, ¿dónde estuvo su esposo el miércoles 28 de agosto?

-Aquí en la mansión.

-Gracias- y dirigiéndose al rubio dijo - lamento las molestias, pero era necesario descartarte como sospechoso, si sabes de alguien que pudiera estar involucrado, infórmame por favor.-y los cinco aurores desaparecieron rumbo a la oficina.

Cuando presentaron el último informe al jefe, éste no estaba muy feliz de no tener ningún avance en el caso.

-Estamos igual que al principio, no tenemos sospechosos.- comentó Rogers.

-Tal vez deberíamos seguir el consejo de Malfoy- intervino Duvait.

-¿Crees que sea parte de alguna venganza?- preguntó Ron.

-Podría ser, miréis los hechos; primero son ataques brutales, de mucha ira, ¿por qué diablos las mata y luego las abre? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.-opinó Duvait.

-Tienes razón, parece que siente lastima por la victima por eso las mata rápidamente, pero necesita descargar su furia con ella, puede encajar.- razonó Colt.

**-**¿estáis diciendo que siente remordimiento por esas victimas? No entiendo porque las mata entonces- dijo Boot, que había estado callado desde el termino de los infructuosos interrogatorios.

-Pues puede que escoja a las victimas por su parecido con cierta persona, pero en el fondo el asesino sabe que no es la misma persona, así que las mata sin hacerlas sufrir, y luego regresa a su fantasía de estar torturando al objeto de su venganza.- intervino Potter.

-Y ¿si nos estamos equivocando? Tal vez solo sea un maldito fanático de la pureza de sangre, recuerden que las victimas eran una squib y una sangre pura traidora, no puede ser coincidencia.-habló Weasley.

-Chicos, no tenemos nada, debemos intentar seguir la pista sobre la idea de que todo sea por venganza. No tenemos nada que perder- intervino el jefe.

Los subordinados asintieron.

-Haremos una lista de las personas afectadas por Bellatrix Lestrange- comentó Duvait.

-¿Cómo sabemos que es a ella la que intentan substituir? Entiendo el parecido de Andrómeda con su hermana, pero tal vez sea alguien más, porque como la señorita Brody se parece tanto a la señora Tonks, debe haber más, no deberíamos precipitarnos- propuso el moreno.

-Tienes razón Potter, pero no tenemos nada, por algo debemos empezar. Quiero que busquéis todas las familias que perdieron a algún ser querido a manos de Bellatrix, sobre todo aquellos que estuvieron en la primera o segunda guerra, no estamos buscando niños ni ancianos.- ordenó Rogers a su escuadrón, antes de salir del despacho.

-Chicos ¿nos vemos mañana para hacer la lista?- preguntó Colt.

-Yo no puedo, mañana voy a inscribir a mi ahijado a la escuela muggle, y necesito llevarlo por sus útiles escolares, además de enseñarle algunas cosas para que no lo descubran sus compañeros.-contestó Harry.

Sus compañeros asintieron y acordaron verse al día siguiente para armar la segunda lista de sospechosos.

-No te preocupes Harry- dijo Ron al despedirse - Nosotros haremos la lista, el lunes vamos a hacer las preguntas. Salúdame a Teddy-

Y con eso, los dos amigos fueron a sus casas.

* * *

liziprincsama: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! no va a ser slash, aunque inicialmente lo habia pensado pero fue cambiando la historia mientras la escribia XD

Smithback: Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste y sigas leyendo XD


	4. Día en el mundo muggle

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Día en el mundo muggle**

Harry dormía placidamente, aún era temprano y no pensaba despertarse hasta después de las nueve, lástima que su querido ahijado no pensaba lo mismo.

-Levántate papá- gritó el niño entrando a la habitación del mayor y, subiéndose a la cama, empezó a brincar.

El moreno se despertó sobresaltado por tanto alboroto, intentó agarrar sus gafas pero no podía con todo el movimiento que creaba el niño y con un simple "accio" llegaron a sus manos.

-Teddy, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mientras se ponía las gafas y se estiraba.

-Ya es tarde pa, ya son ¡las ocho!- contestó el niño, que seguía saltando sin parar.

"Adiós a mi idea de levantarme tarde" pensó derrotado el adulto.

- Está bien, ya me levanto, tu vete a vestir y le diré a Kreacher que prepare el d - bostezó- desayuno.

-Ya estoy listo papá, mira traigo mi camiseta nueva- enseñándole la camiseta que le había regalado Hermione el fin de semana pasado, donde se retrataba un hipogrifo. -Y ya le dije a Kreacher que preparara muffins de chocolate para desayunar.- y antes de que su padre lo regañara por comer tantos dulces, salió corriendo rumbo al comedor.

-¡Teddy! No puedes comer solamente chocolate- gritó Harry.

Unos minutos después, el mayor se sentó frente a la mesa y agarró uno de los deliciosos muffins que preparaba su elfo, y al terminar, padrino y ahijado, salieron de la casa y se encaminaron al metro.

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero? Al centro comercial o a la escuela-

-Vamos al centro comercial papá, así voy a conocer los nombres de las cosas y no pareceré un niño raro en la escuela.- contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro, lo que tu quieres es que te compre cosas muggles- dijo riendo el moreno - Recuerda que ya no puedes cambiar color de cabello u ojos, ten mucho cuidado.-

-Si papá, ya lo sé, me lo dijiste un millón de veces.- Harry sonrió, su ahijado era un exagerado.

Llegaron a su parada y se bajaron, cuando salieron a la avenida, se encontraron justo en frente del gran centro comercial, el niño abrió los ojos como platos, nunca había visto algo como aquello.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres entrar o mejor regresamos a casa?- bromeó su padrino.

-Me encanta, vamos- y empezó a correr hasta la puerta.

Los dos entraron, y el menor se sorprendió de ver tantos locales, había de todo tipo, donde vendían ropa, otros de juguetes, algunos de cosas tecnológicas, Teddy se sentía en el paraíso y no sabia por donde empezar, decidió entrar en un negocio de ropa para niños.

-Papá, quiero la camiseta del unicornio- dijo el niño indicando una camiseta que estaba en el aparador.

-¿Quieres una camiseta rosa de unicornio?- cuestionó su papá.

-No, la quiero en azul, rosa es de niña.- el adulto miró al empleado preguntándole con la mirada si tenia una en azul, pero el dependiente negó.

-Solo la tenemos en rosa o violeta.- contestó el encargado.

-Oh, está bien, entonces en violeta.- los dos adultos se dirigieron a las cajas y Harry pagó por la camiseta; sin que el otro se diera cuenta la encogió y la puso en su bolsillo.

Teddy salió feliz del primer local con su compra y se dirigió al siguiente, que era una juguetería.

-Papá debo estar soñando, ¡que lugar tan increíble!- y comenzó a inspeccionar todo los juguetes que veía.

-¡Mira eso! Son como los de la calle pero chiquitos- gritó viendo un aparador lleno de hot-wheels -¿los encogieron?-

El moreno rió -Claro que no Teddy, estos son juguetes, no funcionan como los grandes.-

-ohhh, ¡genial! ¿me compras unos?- el adulto asintió y el chico escogió cinco cochecitos. Siguió caminando y se paró frente a un estante con lego.

-¿Qué son papá?- preguntó curioso.

-Son bloques de construcción, mira en ese paquete vienen las piezas para construir una granja, en esa caja viene para construir una casa, escoge el dibujo que mas te guste de las cajas y dentro vienen las piezas necesaria para construirlo.-explicó el mayor.

-Yo quiero un castillo- dijo Teddy haciendo un puchero.

El adulto buscó entre las cajas y encontró un castillo de la colección Monster fighters

-Mira Teddy, ese es un castillo, y tiene vampiros ¿te gusta?- el niño chilló emocionado pasándole la caja a su padre para que se la comprara.

Salieron de la juguetería con los bolsillos más pesados, el niño terminó comprando cochecitos, bloques de construcción, una pelota, figuras de acción, una mascara de superhéroe, y un set de policía muggle.

Harry los encogió y se los guardó junto con la camiseta que había guardado anteriormente.

-Papá, mira ese niño, tiene unas zapatillas con luces, ¡yo quiero!- y empujó al adulto hasta una zapatería.

-Buenos días, ¿tendrá zapatillas deportivas para niño que se iluminen cuando camine?- preguntó amablemente a la empleada.

-Por supuesto, le traeré los modelos que tenemos.- la chica se alejó y unos momentos después regresó con 3 pares de zapatos, Teddy se los midió y finalmente, después de media hora, decidió cual era su favorito.

-¿Vamos a la tienda de ecletonica?- cuestionó el pequeño.

"Debo alejarlo de Arthur" pensó el mayor. -Se dice electrónica Teddy, y si vamos allá.-

Iban entrando a la tienda cuando una mujer gritó.

-¡Harry!- una chica rubia corrió hacia él. El moreno tardó en reconocerla -¿Melanie?- preguntó.

-Si, soy yo, ¿por qué no me has llamado?- cuestionó.

-Em..he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo- trató de encontrar una excusa.

-Pásame tu numero y yo te llamaré- contestó ella alegre.

-Papá no tiene tefelono.- intervino Teddy.

-Teléfono Teddy- lo corrigió el hombre.

-Tu eres Teddy, Harry me habló de ti, eres adorable- le dijo la chica pellizcándole las mejillas.

El niño la alejó y volviéndose a su padre preguntó enfadado.

-¿Esa quien es?-

-Teddy, no seas grosero, ella…- empezó Harry pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Soy Melanie, una amiga de tu papá-

El niño frunció el entrecejo y contestó de mala manera.

-Bien Melanie, papá y yo estamos ocupados, adiós.- y empezó a arrastrar a su padrino al interior de la tienda.

-Harry, ¿te molesta si os acompaño?- el moreno intentó abrir la boca para contestar pero el niño fue más rápido.

-Si nos molesta-

-¡Teddy!- exclamó el hombre.

-No te preocupes Harry- contestó la mujer -Teddy, vamos, solo quiero acompañaros- y bajando la voz - tal vez te compre un regalito.

Tras pensarlo un poco el niño asintió y agregó -Está bien, pero estás a prueba.-

Los tres se adentraron al negocio y la chica compró un celular al moreno, para que él no tuviera ninguna excusa para no llamarla y evadirla, ese chico la había impresionado.

-Papá ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó emocionado indicando un estante.

-Es una tablet cariño- contestó Melanie. El chico le envió una mala mirada y viendo a su padre le preguntó haciéndole ojitos -Papi ¿me la compras?

-Claro Teddy.

-No Harry, yo se la quiero regalar- respondió la rubia.

Después de convencer al moreno, el pequeño salió de la tienda con su nueva tablet, un regalo de la "odiosa" chica, según Teddy.

Melanie insistió en acompañarlos a inscribir el niño a la escuela, y para no ser maleducado, el hombre tuvo que aceptar.

Al llegar frente al edificio muggle, los tres se dirigieron a la oficina del director, donde el señor Pye los estaba esperando.

-Buenos días señor Potter- saludó cortés.

-Buenos días director, sé que es un poco tarde para inscribir a mi niño, pero como le comenté hubo un cambio de domicilio.- Harry ya le había explicado las circunstancia al director, sobre como el niño vivía con su abuela y que ésta había sido asesinada y hace poco, se había mudado con él.

-No es usual que aceptemos alumnos cuando faltan unos días para ingresar a clase, pero entiendo, no hay ningún problema, ¿trajo los papeles?-

-Si claro, aquí están.- el moreno le pasó una carpeta con el acta de nacimiento de su ahijado, junto con el documento en donde aparecía Harry como su tutor legal, y la cartilla de vacunación del niño falsificada por Hermione, puesto que los niños mágicos necesitaban otro tipo de atención médica.

-Perfecto, todo en orden, bienvenido a nuestra escuela señor Lupin- dijo con una sonrisa viendo al niño.

Melania, que había estado en silencio desde que habían llegado, levantó una ceja cuando escuchó el apellido del pequeño, "¿Por qué tiene un apellido diferente al padre?" se preguntó.

-Papi, ¿por qué no puedo tener tu apellido?- cuestionó Teddy.

-Teddy, ya hablamos de eso, no vas a cambiar tu apellido, está fuera de discusión.- dijo su padre con voz firme.

-Pero papá, suena mejor Teddy Potter- haciendo un puchero, el mismo que hacia cuando quería conseguir algo.

-No te va a funcionar esa vez- contestó su padrino, intentando no caer en la tentación de hacer feliz a su ahijado. Ya habían hablado muchas veces sobre el tema del apellido, pero no quería quitarle lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

Teddy frunció el ceño enfadado, pero no replicó, sabia que no llegaría a nada, su padrino podía ser muy terco.

El director Pye le entregó al adulto la lista de materiales que necesitaría el pequeño, y le dijo a éste último que lo esperaría la próxima semana.

Pararon a comer y, al terminar, se fueron a una gran papelería y los tres empezaron a buscar los útiles.

-Teddy escoge el diseño que te guste más de esas libretas- el niño escogió el dibujo que le gustaba más y se la pasó a su padre, luego fueron a comprar un paquete de lápices de colores y otro de rotuladores de colores, bolígrafos, lápices, goma de borrar, sacapuntas, en fin todo los instrumentos que pudiera necesitar. La rubia les recordó que necesitaban un estuche para guardar todo y el niño emocionado escogió uno donde venia el mismo superhéroe que Harry le había comprado en la juguetería esa misma mañana; y también se llevó la mochila del mismo personaje.

-Harry, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó la chica, intrigada por saber el motivo del cambio de apellido; el moreno, haciendo uso de legeremancia, vio lo que perturbaba a la chica, y no queriendo dar explicaciones, se decidió a poner una excusa.

-Lo siento Melanie, pero fue un día agotador, Teddy y yo tenemos que irnos, hablamos otro día- sosteniendo del brazo a su ahijado, se alejaron rápidamente de la chica, que los miraba sorprendida por tan repentino escape.

Una vez llegados a Grimmauld Place, el pequeño exteriorizó su desagrado por la chica.

-No me gustó Melanie.-

-Ya lo sé Teddy, yo tampoco quería pasar todo el día con ella.- soltó un suspiro, esa chica le había arruinado la salida.

-Ya no la veremos ¿verdad?- el mayor asintió, sonriéndole al niño.

El domingo decidieron pasarlo en el callejón Diagón y en Hogsmeade, no quisieron arriesgarse a ir al mundo muggle por miedo de encontrarse con la rubia.

El lunes, un emocionado Teddy tiraba de la manga a camisa la su padrino, estaba muy emocionado con la idea de empezar las clases entre los muggles, y no quería llegar tarde.

-Vamos papá, apresúrate.- gritaba el pequeño. Cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a la puerta de la escuela, soltó a su padrino, éste le dio un beso en la frente y tras recordarle, por enésima vez, que no hiciera magia frente a los niños y que se portara bien, se fue rumbo al ministerio.

En cuanto salió del ascensor, su amigo Ron lo llamó.

-Harry, que bueno que ya estás aquí, vamos a la sala de reuniones.-

En la sala ya se encontraban sus cuatro compañeros aurores.

-Siguiendo la teoría de la venganza, recopilamos una lista de posibles sospechosos.- empezó Colt. -Descartamos a muchos que salieron del país durante la guerra y no han regresado.-

-Hay algunos sospechosos que descartamos por ser muy viejos, pusimos como limite una edad de 50 años.- dijo Boot.

-¿Por qué ése limite?- preguntó Harry.

-Creemos que tiene que ser alguien joven, los asesinatos fueron muy violentos y se necesita de alguien con mucha fuerza.- razonó Duvait.

-Claro que no, el primer homicidio fue con magia, si alguien es muy viejo pero es un mago poderoso podría haberlo hecho.- opinó Potter.

-Bueno, dentro de nuestros sospechosos no hay magos poderosos, si quieres puedes volver a revisar la lista, si eso te hace sentir mejor.- respondió de mala manera Boot.

-Bien continuemos - interrumpió Colt, antes de que se desatara una pelea - hay unos niños que Lestrange dejó huérfanos, pero los descartamos porque son muy chicos, tienen la edad de tu ahijado, y no podrían hacer algo así.-

-Llegamos a la conclusión de que solo quedan dos posibles sospechosos, que entran en el rango de edad y que tienen motivos- dijo Weasley - la primera persona que quisiéramos interrogar es William Veryll, su familia fue asesinada por Bellatrix durante la primera guerra, trabaja en Gringott desde que salió de Hogwarts.-

-Muy bien, iremos al callejón Diagón, ¿quién más?- preguntó Potter

-Neville Longbottom- contestó Duvait.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! Él no mataría ni una mosca - gritó enfadado Harry.

-Potter, él tiene motivo para vengarse de Lestrange, ella fue la que torturó a sus padres y los volvió locos- trató de razonar su compañero.

-Pero también tendría motivos para vengarse de los hermanos Lestrange y de Barty Crouch jr. Pero no han asesinado a nadie parecido.- Contestó Harry.

-Harry tiene razón, no creo que Neville sea el culpable de esas muertes.-Weasley apoyó a su amigo.

-De todas formas tendremos que interrogarlo- finalizó Colt.

Los cinco aurores se pararon y fueron a las chimeneas para salir al Caldero Chorreante, y se encaminaron hacia el banco de los magos.

-Buenos días Bodrog- saludó Harry al duende que los atendía.

-Buenos días señor Potter, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Venimos a buscar a un empleado del banco, se llama William Veryll-

-No se encuentra- contestó el duende

-¿Sabe dónde está?-

-Claro, trabajando para nosotros en Egipto-

-¿desde cuando está en Egipto?-

-Aproximadamente medio año-

Los cinco aurores estaban decepcionados, cada vez que tenían una pista a seguir no les llevaba a nada, pero aún tenían un sospechoso.

-Tenemos que ir a interrogar a Longbottom- dijo Duvait. Ron y Harry suspiraron, no tenían opción, era la única manera de quitarlo de la lista de sospechosos.

Los cinco aparecieron en Hogsmeade y caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo, donde el celador Filch estaba esperándoles. Éste los acompañó hasta el despacho de McGonagall, la actual directora del colegio de magia.

-He recibido su mensaje señor Boot, ¿qué necesitáis?- preguntó la mujer.

-Directora, venimos a interrogar al profesor Longbottom.-

-Me temo que en ese momento no será posible, está en clase, pero en una hora estará libre para ustedes, si queréis podéis esperar aquí.-

Los aurores asintieron y la directora les sirvió té a sus invitados mientras esperaban que el tiempo pasase.

Al cabo de una hora McGonagall desapareció para buscar al profesor, y éste ingresó al despacho poco después.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! Que placer veros- dijo Neville sonriendo, pero viendo la cara seria de sus amigos, puso una expresión confundida -¿Qué pasó?-

-Neville, estamos en visita oficial.- dijo el moreno tratando de disimular el enfado que sentía por involucrar a un amigo en el caso.

-Siéntese señor Longbottom por favor- comenzó Boot - queremos hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su paradero el viernes 9 de agosto-

-Estuve en mi casa, como todo el verano-

-¿Y el miércoles 28?-

-También en casa, ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Alguien puede comprobarlo?-

-No, estaba solo, cuidando de mi invernadero.- los amigos del profesor soltaron un suspiro, el chico no tenia coartada y no podían hacer nada para ayudarle.

-Tendrá que acompañarnos al cuartel señor Longbottom- siguió Boot.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada-

-Es sospechoso del asesinato de Andrómeda Tonks y Susan Brody, ahora por favor síganos al cuartel-

Neville perdió todo el color en el rostro, habían dicho que era sospechoso de asesinato, "eso es ridículo, debe ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto pero una broma al fin" pensó aterrado, pero viendo la expresión en la cara de sus amigos, que le pedían disculpas con la mirada, empezó a seguir al grupo fuera del despacho.

El que iba al frente paró junto a la directora del colegio.

-Directora, tendrá que prescindir del profesor Longbottom por unos días, tenemos que interrogarlo en el cuartel de aurores.- la mujer asintió, sintiendo pena por su ex alumno al ver la expresión de terror y shock que presentaba en ése momento.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio el jefe Rogers se acercó al grupo.

-¿Vais a interrogar al chico?- preguntó.

-Si señor, no tiene coartada- los ojos jefe se iluminaron, tal vez podrían cerrar el caso.

-Muy bien, yo también iré a la sala de interrogatorios.-

Se estaban acomodando en la sala cuando una castaña entró a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes, soy la abogada del señor Longbottom- dijo Hermione, había sido avisada por su novio del problema en el que se encontraba su amigo Neville y ella, como abogada mágica, no iba a permitir alguna injusticia hacia él, tendría que luchar. - ¿podríais dejarme a sola con mi cliente?-

Los cinco aurores se alejaron de la sala, dos de ellos aliviados mientras los otros algo molestos por la interrupción.

-Maldita sea, ¿cómo llamó a su abogada?- gritó el jefe.

-No hizo ninguna llamada, alguien tuvo que advertirle a ella, pero no fue él, estoy seguro. - Contestó Boot.

-Weasley, ¿Granger es tu novia no?- el pelirrojo asintió - ¿la llamaste?

-¿Qué? Estaba con ellos, me habrían visto si la hubiera avisado ¿no cree?- contestó molesto dirigiéndose a su superior; obviamente, todo era una farsa, él le había enviado un mensaje a través del galeón falso que habían usado con el Ejercito de Dumbledore, el trío dorado nunca se había despegado de éste, no sabían cuando podrían necesitarlo, y ese día finalmente había llegado.


	5. Neville ¿sospechoso?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Neville ¿sospechoso?**

Hermione se sentó a lado de su amigo Neville y empezó las preguntas.

-Neville ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te quieren interrogar?-

-Dijeron algo de que era sospechoso por los homicidios de la señora Tonks y la squib que mataron en el mundo muggle.- contestó en un susurro, aún estaba en estado de shock.

-¡Merlín! Dime que tienes una coartada- rogó la castaña.

-No Hermione, por eso me trajeron aquí, todo el verano he estado en mi casa cuidando de mi invernadero para poder nuevos especimenes que llevar al colegio.-

-Diablos, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿no tienes ninguna novia o alguna chica que se quedo contigo en vacaciones? ¿un elfo domestico? Debe haber alguien que pueda confirmar que estuviste en casa.- la chica estaba desesperada, ella conocía todo el caso y sabia que los aurores estaban buscando desesperadamente un culpable para poder cerrar el caso y quedar bien frente a la comunidad mágica.

-No, estuve solo todo el verano, cuidando mis plantas y preparando las clases, no tengo elfos domésticos y no tengo tiempo para tener novia.- el chico empezaba a recuperar el color del rostro - pero Hermione, si me dan veritaserum sabrán que yo no hice nada-

-Claro, pero no es tan sencillo Neville, quieren cerrar el caso y aún con la poción de la verdad, no tienes manera de comprobar donde estabas, pueden decir que tu no los mataste pero podrían alegar que estabas presente, que tienes un cómplice, tenemos que evaluar bien el caso.-

-Está bien, haré todo lo que me digas-

La castaña suspiró y viendo a los ojos al chico quiso asegurarse de la inocencia de su cliente.

-Júrame que no tienes nada que ver con los homicidios-

El chico la miró primero sorprendido y luego ofendido.

-Claro que no, tu me conoces, nunca haría algo así-

-Lo sé Nev, pero si te voy a defender, tengo que estar cien por ciento segura, júramelo-

- Te lo juro- viendo la expresión de la chica continuó - Juro que no asesiné, ni planeé que alguien asesinara o tenga algo que ver con los homicidios de la señora Tonks y la squib.-

Hermione sonrió y empezaron a revisar el caso.

Mientras tanto cinco aurores y su superior, se encontraban en la sala de reunión, platicando de lo ocurrido.

-Chicos, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó el jefe.

-Necesitamos hacerle un interrogatorio con la poción de la verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie puede confirmar donde estuvo, tendremos que ser más específicos con nuestras preguntas.- opinó Duvait.

-Habrá que ver si su abogada no nos pone trabas- comentó Boot.

-Chicos, ¿recordáis el caso del niño que había sido envenenado?- Harry miró a sus compañeros que asintieron. - bien , en ése caso los padres del niño habían sido sospechosos, pero su abogada había llamado a un experto que ayudó a probar su inocencia.-

-A donde quieres llegar Potter- intervino Colt.

-Pues, tenemos que llamar al experto, ahora no recuerdo su nombre, pero lo buscaré en los archivos del caso, ése tipo puede ver en tu mente todos los pensamientos que tuviste, y luego nos los puede mostrar; así podremos ver si Neville tiene algo que ver con los homicidios y poder comprobar su inocencia.- terminó el moreno.

-O su culpabilidad- aportó Boot.

El jefe se quedó pensativo, tenia la oportunidad de cerrar el caso, pero había la posibilidad de que el sospechoso fuera inocente, y él no quería cometer ninguna injusticia.

-Está bien, Potter y Weasley a buscar el nombre del experto y los demás a ver nuestro sospechoso.- dijo Rogers.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron al cubículo de los archivos, y buscaron el caso del envenenamiento. Tardaron un poco pero finalmente lo encontraron, leyeron el expediente y ubicaron el nombre del experto, Sien Alle.

Escribieron rápidamente en un pergamino

_Estimado señor Alle, se solicita su presencia en el Ministerio de Magia británico para ayudar a que se haga justicia._

_Departamento de Aurores._

Al terminar lo envolvieron y lo ataron a la pata de una lechuza, enviándola a su destino.

Mientras los chicos contactaban con el experto, el jefe y los otros aurores entraron a la sala de interrogatorios sobresaltando a los presentes.

-Muy bien Señor Longbottom, vamos a contactar con un experto, sin embargo, mientras éste llegue deberá quedarse en el cuartel.- dijo Rogers.

-Lo siento señor, pero mi cliente tiene obligaciones que seguir, entenderá que no puede quedarse, quien sabe cuantos días, aquí y dejar a sus alumnos sin profesor.- intervino Hermione.

-Bien, le daremos un collar supresor de magia y podrá ir a Hogwarts-

-¿No son brazaletes supresores de magia?- preguntó Neville.

-Eran, pero ahora los cambiamos por collares, verá, tuvimos algunos problemas con los sospechosos, al tener un brazalete en el tobillo o en la muñeca, se cortaban la extremidad para poder escapar, decidimos cambiarlos por collares, si un sospechoso querría escapar, tendría que cortarse el cuello.- Neville palideció ante la imagen mental.

El jefe miró a Boot, que salió apresurado a buscar el artefacto; al regresar se lo tendió a la abogada.

-Señor Longbottom, ya sabrá como funciona, pero es mi deber explicárselo para que no quede ninguna duda. Será escoltado por un auror hasta el castillo y ahí se le pondrá, no podrá salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no podrá aparecerse y no podrá usar hechizos de ataque, cuando nuestro experto llegue, iremos al castillo, le quitaremos el collar y nos acompañará al cuartel, según los resultados, regresará a su vida normal o tendrá un juicio. ¿alguna duda?- recitó Rogers.

-No señor- contestaron al unísono sospechoso y abogada.

Neville, Hermione y el auror Colt, desaparecieron hacia el castillo para poner al primer en "arresto domiciliario".

Harry se encaminó a la escuela muggle para recoger a su ahijado, que estaba muy feliz por su primer día.

-Papá, es increíble la escuela, me encanta- gritaba el niño mientras regresaban a casa.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, cuéntame que aprendiste hoy- dijo su padrino.

-Nos enseñaron a escribir las letras, nos pidieron unos juguetes para matemáticas, la maestra dijo que nos ayudaría a sumar, luego nos hicieron dibujar que hicimos en vacaciones y nos hicieron hacer manualidades, mira te hice eso- comentó sacando de su mochila una pulsera hecha con hilos plásticos de colores -mira es roja y amarilla como Gryffindor-

-Muchas gracias Teddy, te quedó preciosa- elogió el moreno al niño, mientras se la ponía en la muñeca. -Enséñame tu dibujo.- el pequeño sacó el papel en donde había dibujado su aventura en el centro comercial. -Mira estamos tu y yo comprando, no sabia que dibujar del verano, tenia miedo de poner cosas que no existían en el mundo muggle.-

-Está muy bonito Teddy, eres todo un artista, voy a necesitar muchos dibujos para poder decorar la casa- le contestó riendo el mayor.

El niño, en cuanto pasó por el umbral de la puerta de entrada, subió corriendo al cuarto para poner manos a la obra y hacerle un dibujo a su papá, antes de ir a dormir.

_Hogsmeade, días después_

Una hermosa chica estaba cerrando su local; hace un par de años había abierto un negocio de plantas, flores y todo lo relacionado con la jardinería , mágico y muggle, y su pequeño sueño había prosperado, dándole grandes ganancias, gracias a las cuales había comprado una linda casa en el poblado mágico.

Llegó a la entrada de su casa, poniendo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella; con su varita prendió las antorchas.

La estancia se iluminó dejando ver a un hombre sentando en el sillón, la chica dio un salto por el susto soltando la varita, que rápidamente llegó a las manos del desconocido; dándose cuenta del peligro intentó escapar, pero la puerta estaba trabada y tampoco pudo desaparecer.

-¿Quién es usted?¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la chica enfrentando al intruso.

-Siempre las mismas preguntas- dijo para si mismo -No pensaba hacer eso, pero es indispensable, Loreen- contestó.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-cuestionó aterrada.

-Hice mis deberes- dijo sonriendo - basta de charla, pasemos a la acción-

La mujer estaba realmente asustada y no tardó en desmayarse. El hombre, fastidiado, agarró a Loreen y la inmovilizó sobre la mesa del comedor, para luego lanzarle un "Enervate" y regresarla a la consciencia.

-Si me haces el favor de no desmayarte, seria mejor.- murmuró irritado. -Hagamos esto rápido.-

Sacando un puñal de sus botas, lo hundió justo a la altura del corazón, la sangre empapando la camiseta de la chica, mientras sus ojos se opacaban, signo de que se le escapaba la vida. Todo había pasado tan veloz, que la victima no había tenido tiempo de gritar por el dolor.

Cuando el cuerpo quedó completamente quieto, el hombre empezó su labor de marcar y abrir la piel del cadáver conforme avanzaba con su arma, dejándola complemente destrozada.

Al terminar, limpió toda la evidencia de su visita y salió de la casa, caminando despreocupado por la calle principal, desapareció.

_Cuartel de Aurores_

Ese viernes llegaba el famoso experto que, hace casi dos semanas, habían contactado. Resultó ser que el Señor Alle, odiaba los medios mágicos de transporte, también los muggles, y decidió ir a Gran Bretaña a caballo, por lo cual tardaría muchos más días de lo previsto. Los aurores estaban impacientes con la espera, de esa entrevista dependía todo el caso, si encontraban al acusado culpable, todo terminaría, si era inocente estarían de vuelta al principio.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió, todos suspiraron aliviados, un hombre alto, de color, alrededor de unos 50 años, salió de él y se encaminó directo al grupo de aurores que se le había quedado viendo.

-Buenos días, ¿quién solicitó mi ayuda?- preguntó Sien.

-Señor Alle, buenos días, gracias por ayudarnos, soy el jefe del escuadrón, Rogers- dijo tendiendo su mano, el otro mago la estrechó.

El auror le contó sobre el caso -Verá, tenemos un caso complicado, hubo dos homicidios durante agosto y no hemos dado con el culpable, tenemos un sospechoso, que no tiene ninguna coartada para las fechas de las muertes de las dos chicas, pero queremos estar seguros de que es culpable, no queremos arriesgarnos a encerrar a un inocente.

-Me alegra poder ayudar a hacer justicia, ¿dónde se encuentra el sospechoso?

-Mis aurores avisarán a su abogada e irán por él.

Colt se dirigió al Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, avisando a la abogada Hermione Granger de que su cliente llegaría en cualquier momento, Duvait y Boot prepararon la sala de interrogatorios e hicieron acomodar al experto, mientras Weasley y Potter iban a Hogwarts para escoltar a su amigo al ministerio.

Los dos amigos llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron al despacho del profesor Longbottom que, por suerte para ellos, tenia hora libre.

-Neville, ya llegó el señor Alle, el experto del que te hablamos, acompáñanos para poner fin a eso.- dijo Ron. Harry se acercó al acusado y con un movimiento de varita le quitó el collar supresor de magia; los tres caminaron hasta el limite de las protecciones de la escuela y desaparecieron.

Cuando todos los implicados estuvieron presente, el interrogatorio empezó.

-Señor Alle, deberá hacer un juramento sobre mostrarnos y decirnos todos los datos relevantes para el caso, sin omitir nada.- dijo Rogers. El otro asintió y tras hacer el juramento requerido, se concentró en Neville.

-Señor Longbottom, ¿me permite sus manos?- tras apoyar sus palmas en las del hombre, continuó- ahora míreme a los ojos, sin parpadear si es posible.- el profesor asintió y siguió las instrucciones.

El hombre mayor impulsó su magia a través de las palmas de sus manos, una corriente de energía llegó a Neville, y empezó a ver toda su vida, como si fuese una película.

El experto manipuló su magia para ver solo los últimos años, sin enfocarse en la infancia o adolescencia del chico, vio como empezó a dar clase, las salidas con amigos, los últimos días donde estaba asustado por las acusaciones, pero no vio ningún homicidio, ni siquiera alguna conversación sobre estos, que pudiera implicarlo como cómplice.

Alrededor de una hora y media después, el hombre les estaba entregando, a los aurores, un pequeño frasco con todas las memorias recolectadas durante su escrutinio.

-Es inocente, pero podéis ver todo lo que yo he visto en esos recuerdos.- dijo indicando el frasco.

La abogada y su cliente suspiraron aliviados, pero los aurores querían comprobar la información y se marcharon a una habitación donde estaba ubicado un pensadero, los aurores se sumergieron en los recuerdos confirmando lo que el experto había dicho, Neville Longbottom era inocente.

Tras ser liberado, Neville junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban platicando frente al ascensor, hablando sobre como el primero había estado ansioso por poder demostrar su inocencia y los otros tres amigos le explicaban que nunca habían dudado de él.

Un alboroto los distrajo, una mujer acababa de salir del ascensor llorando y gritando -Mi niña, mi pobre niña- una y otra vez.

Duvait se acercó a la mujer y tratando de calmarla preguntó -Señora, tranquilícese, cuénteme que ha pasado.

-Mi niña, no había abierto su local, pensé que estaba enferma, y fui a su casa a buscarla, pero.. Pero…- la mujer rompió en llanto. -está muerta..-terminó en un susurro.

Todos se quedaron callados, viendo a la mujer llorar, analizando lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Señora, ¿dónde vive su hija?- cuestionó el jefe Rogers viendo que nadie iba a interrumpir ese silencio.

-Vive en Hogsmeade, en la calle que está detrás de la oficina de correo- logró decir la sollozante mujer.

Los cinco aurores se reunieron y desaparecieron rumbo al poblado mágico; tras encontrar la casa, entraron y miraron con horror la escena.

-Merlín, su madre vio eso- comentó Ron, viendo la victima sobre la mesa, el abdomen abierto dejando ver los intestinos y en el piso un enorme charco de sangre.

-Pobre mujer, tendrá pesadillas el resto de su vida- comentó Boot.

Los cinco compañeros empezaron a buscar pistas sobre el asesino, pero como en las ocasiones anteriores, había sido muy cuidadoso y no había dejado nada que pudiera inculparlo.

-Vamos al cuartel, tenemos que poner en el archivo la nueva victima.- comentó Potter.

Llegando a la sala de reuniones, el jefe Rogers los estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Señor, creemos que es la tercera victima del asesino en serie, tiene el mismo parecido físico- dijo Colt mientras pasaba las fotografías que había tomado.- la única diferencia es que esa vez no se usó magia, la mató con un arma filosa, aun no sabemos que fue, no estaba en la escena del crimen.-

-¿Quién era la victima?- preguntó su superior.

-Loreen Mcfly, es una mestiza, originaria de Escocia.-

-Hemos descartado por completo la posibilidad de que sea un crimen basado en la discriminación de la sangre. Los mestizos no son mal vistos para los sangre pura- argumentó Weasley.

-Entonces estamos como al principio, no tenemos nada- terminó el jefe, ése caso lo estaba frustrando, nunca habían tenido tantos problemas antes, el maldito criminal sabia lo que hacia, pero tendría que equivocarse y, cuando esto pasara, lo atraparía, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. -Bien chicos, podéis ir a descansar, nos veremos mañana y revisaremos todo el caso, tiene que haber algo que se nos escapó.-

Los aurores no se lo hicieron repetir dos veces y cada quien desapareció hacia un destino diferente.

Harry salió hacia la escuela de su ahijado, era un poco temprano pero esperaría.

Al llegar entró para sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban en el patio, estaban colocadas ahí para que los padres, que llegaran temprano, esperasen cómodamente.

Apenas se había sentado, cuando un apurado director salió corriendo hacia él.

-Señor Potter, que bueno que está aquí, hemos tratado de comunicarnos todo el día pero su celular resultaba apagado.- le dijo al moreno.

-¿Qué pasó? Teddy ¿está bien?- contestó agitado, su mente buscando todas las posibles tragedias que pudieran haber pasado.

-No se preocupe, está perfecto, solo tuvo una pequeña pelea con un niño mayor, pero lo estábamos buscando porque la señorita Collard, la psicóloga del colegio, quiere hablar con usted sobre el accidente.- Harry palideció, ¿qué podría ser tan grave para requerir ser discutido con el psicólogo? "Tal vez ha dicho algo sobre la magia y lo creyeron loco, espero que no tuvo ningún despliegue de magia accidental, estaré listo para lanzar obliviate a todos, solo por si acaso." pensaba el chico mientras era escoltado por el director hasta una oficina, donde una resplandeciente placa dorada adornaba la puerta, se podía leer "_Nicole Collard, psicóloga__"__._

Tocó la puerta y, después de que la mujer le diera permiso, entró.

Harry vio a una joven mujer sentada detrás del escritorio, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos, parecía ser recién egresada de la carrera, pero tenia ese aire profesional, como si llevara años en ésa disciplina.

-Buenas tardes- saludó ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita Collard, soy Harry Potter- contestó el chico. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron en reconocimiento por unos instantes para luego regresar a la normalidad, tan velozmente que parecía dudó que hubiera pasado.

-Puede llamarme Nicole, señor Potter, por favor acomódese- le dijo gentilmente, indicándole un sofá que estaba ubicado en la habitación.

El hombre se sentó y, demasiado ansioso por saber que había pasado, comenzó a preguntar.

-El director Pye me comentó que me había estado buscando, también me aviso de que Teddy tuvo una pelea y que usted quería hablar conmigo sobre eso. No me contó más, ¿seria tan amable de ponerme al corriente de la situación?-

-Por supuesto, señor Potter, no debe preocuparse, realmente fue algo sin importancia, pero preferiría compartirlo con usted, pero primero ¿ desea una taza de té?- el moreno parpadeó confundido, pero decidió asentir, quería saber que había pasado, la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo.

La chica sirvió el té y acomodó las dos tazas en una mesita, para luego volver su mirada al invitado

-¿Quiere una rebanada de pay de limón?- el moreno negó mientras pensaba "Oh Merlín, es la reencarnación de Dumbledore, si tan solo me hubiera ofrecido caramelos.."

* * *

¡hola! aquí vengo con otro capitulo, y como termine de escribir el fic tengo la excelente noticia de que voy a actualizar mas rápido XD

ahora a partir de ese capitulo hay unos detalles y pistas para entender quien puede ser el asesino, puede que no haya salido aun y lo veamos en los próximos capítulos o tal vez ya salió, obviamente no voy a decir nada XD trata de adivinar quien puede ser; (si crees que aun no ha salido puedes decirme quien crees que pueda ser, por ejemplo: el vecino de Andrómeda. y no, no es el XD) obviamente no diré nada hasta que salga el capitulo en donde lo atrapan y si alguien adivinó o se acercó a la respuesta, voy a regalarle un one-shot del personaje o pareja que quiera.  
¡A jugar! hay tiempo hasta el capitulo 8


	6. Volviendo al inicio

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Volviendo al inicio**

-Bien señor Potter, quería hablar con usted sobre la pelea que tuvo Teddy hoy- al ver que el hombre iba a decir algo, lo interrumpió- no se preocupe, realmente no tuvo la culpa, pero esperaré a que Teddy le cuente lo que pasó exactamente.- la chica salió de la habitación durante unos segundos, seguramente le había avisado a alguien para que trajeran al niño. -Lo que me preocupa es que, el otro niño involucrado afirma haber visto un cambio en el color de ojos de su compañero, dice que cambiaron de verde a rojo.-

Harry palideció, el temor de que su pequeño hiciera magia frente a los muggles, acababa de volverse realidad; la psicóloga continuó. -Obviamente, junto con la maestra de ambos, le dijimos que era imposible, que solo se lo imaginó-

El moreno soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta, la mujer siguió -Teddy debería tener mas cuidado, afortunadamente hoy solo lo vio un chico y fue fácil desmentir todo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si lo vieran todos los niños? Debe ayudarle a controlar sus cambios, sé que no es sencillo para un metamorfomago tan pequeño como él, pero es necesario.-

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin poder articular palabra, hasta que, un poco más tranquilo, logró preguntar.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Señor Potter, sé todo sobre el mundo mágico, sin embargo llevo muchos años alejada de ése.-contestó ella.

-¿Usted es bruja?

-No, soy una squib, vine al mundo muggle para poder estudiar una carrera y tener éxito.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso- murmuró el moreno.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta los distrajo, y un niño asomó; en cuanto vio a su padre se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Papá, no hice nada, es todo culpa de Toby.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó el adulto.

-Me molestó, se burló de mi por mi playera, dice que las playeras de unicornio son de niñas, y también dijo que si me gustaban los unicornios es porque soy una niñita, ¿verdad que no soy eso?- miró a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que no Teddy, eso no significa nada, ¿te digo un secreto?- susurró, el niño asintió emocionado -a mi también me gustan los unicornios.-le reveló guiñándole el ojo, Teddy sonrió, si a su papá le gustaban, entonces no era cosa de niñas- pero termina de contarme, ¿qué pasó después?

-Bueno, Toby es más grande que yo y no podía pegarle, así que… quise darle un susto- terminó en un susurro.

-¿Cambiándote el color de ojos?- el niño asintió avergonzado.

-Teddy, ya te lo había advertido - empezó su padrino

-Ya sé papá, no va a volver a pasar, Nicole me dijo que no volvería a cubrirme.- el pequeño sonrió a la mujer. Harry miró la escena extrañado, su pequeño no era muy sociable, y era difícil que alguien le agradase.

-Bien, si eso es todo, nos vamos- dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

-Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted fuera de la escuela, ¿qué le parece si almorzamos juntos un día?

El moreno estaba abriendo la boca para declinar la invitación, pero su ahijado le dio a entender con la mirada que aceptara y no pudo hacer otra cosa que hacerle caso.

-Claro, ¿le parece el sábado?

-Perfecto, os veo en el restaurante que está cerca del ministerio.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo con el horario del encuentro, se despidieron.

En la mañana Harry iba camino al ministerio, en el vestíbulo se encontró con su amigo Ron.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo estas?- saludó el pelirrojo

-Bien gracias, ayer Teddy hizo magia en la escuela muggle.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué hizo?

-Solamente cambió el color de sus ojos, solo un niño lo vio así que creyeron que era su imaginación, pero descubrí que una empleada de la escuela es una squib, ella lo cubrió.- contestó el moreno.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, yo ayer estuve revisando el caso.

-También yo, pero no encontré nada nuevo, ¿tu encontraste algo?

-No, no encontré nada- sonriendo continuó - pero es por algo que tengo la novia más brillante del mundo…

-Hermione consiguió algo…-murmuró sorprendido.

-¿Acaso dudabas? No sé porque no le hemos preguntado a ella desde el principio.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime que encontró- lo apuró su amigo.

-Cálmate Harry, se los voy a decir a todos al mismo tiempo.- dijo saliendo del ascensor con una enorme sonrisa, le encantaba desesperar a su amigo.

En la sala de reuniones se encontraban los aurores asignados al caso platicando sobre los avances, el jefe Rogers miró a los recién llegados y empezaron las preguntas.

-Imagino que todos habéis estado revisando el caso- comenzó, los presentes asintieron - Muy bien, ¿alguien encontró algo?

Todos negaron excepto Weasley, que asintió entusiasta.

-Cuéntanos- le ordenaron todos al unísono.

-Muy bien, primero reviséis las fotos de las victimas, algo falta en todas las fotos, algo que estoy seguro estaba antes.

Los chicos se enfocaron en las fotos, buscando si faltaba alguna pieza de joyería, tal vez un arete, o alguna pieza de ropa, zapatos, revisaron cualquier accesorio que pudiera tener la victima pero no repararon en nada extraño.

-Yo no veo nada- dijo Boot.

-Yo tampoco vi nada fuera de lo normal- apoyó Duvait.

-Ya dinos Weasley- intervino el jefe que no había reparado en nada al inspeccionar las fotos.

-Que poco observadores sois, en la foto de la señorita Mcfly, éste mechón de cabello es más corto del resto -dijo indicando la foto- y en la imagen de la señorita Brody también se nota un mechón más corto, la única victima que no tiene esa particularidad es la señora Tonks, pero tal vez el asesino no tuvo tiempo, vio al niño y escapó para no ser reconocido.

-¿Por qué el asesino le cortaría el cabello a sus victimas? No tiene sentido- opinó Duvait.

-Lo está tomando como trofeo- intervino Potter entendiendo a donde su amigo quería llegar.

-Exacto Harry, toma como trofeo el cabello, estamos buscando a alguien que quiera revivir los asesinatos- comentó Ron. - no siente remordimiento como creíamos, si está tomando un recuerdo de las victimas.

-Bien, tenemos algo más para el perfil del criminal, pero seguimos sin sospechosos, por lo pronto esa nueva noticia no nos ayuda en nada.- dijo Rogers.

Los otros suspiraron, todos estaban cansados de ir por callejones sin salida en ése caso, querían encontrar algo lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos a hablar con la madre, para ver si tenia algún enemigo o algo por el estilo.- con las victimas anteriores no habían podido averiguar mucho de la vida privada, porque no tenían a alguien tan allegado como para saber sus amistades o, en ése caso, enemistades.

Todos asintieron y el grupo se dividió; Boot y Duvait fueron con la señora Mcfly, acompañados por su jefe, y Weasley, Potter y Colt se aparecieron en Hogsmeade para buscar alguna de las amigas de la victima.

En casa de la madre de la difunta chica, Rogers estaba interrogando a la dueña.

-Señora, ¿su hija tenia algún enemigo? O tal vez ¿alguien que pudiera dañarla?

-No señor, mi hija era un ángel, jamás lastimaría a nadie, todos la amaban- decía la mujer mientras lloraba.

-¿Algún amigo con el cual pudo pelearse?- insistió el auror.

-No, casi no tenia amigos, solo algunas chicas que trabajan cerca de su local, decía que no tenia tiempo para buscar nuevas personas con las cuales interactuar.

-¿Algún novio?

-Hace unos meses terminó con un chico, Logan me parece que se llamaba, y no ha salido con nadie desde entonces.

-¿Sabe porque terminaron su relación?

-Por lo que me contó mi niña, pensaron que era mejor ser amigos, no estaban hecho para ser una pareja.

-No recuerda el nombre completo del chico ¿correcto?

-Lo lamento, me parece Logan pero ni siquiera estoy segura, su apellido tal vez era Bradley o Bennet, quizás Bishop, no recuerdo con exactitud.- contestó la mujer.

-No se preocupe, si necesitamos algo más, le haremos otra visita, por el momento eso es todo, gracias por su cooperación.- dijo el jefe despidiéndose y saliendo de la casa, con los dos aurores siguiéndole.

El otro grupo entraba en los locales cercanos al de la victima; en la librería una señora los atendió.

-Buenos días, ¿en que os puedo ayudar?-preguntó cortésmente.

-Buenos días, ¿usted conocía a Loreen Mcfly?-preguntó Weasley.

-Por supuesto, es la dueña de la florería que está a unos locales de aquí. ¿ha pasado algo?- contestó la mujer.

-Ha sido asesinada- dijo el pelirrojo, la señora lanzó un grito de sorpresa.

-No es posible, llevo años conociéndola, ¿por qué alguien querría asesinarla? Era una chica tan dulce.- decía.

-Lo mismo queremos averiguar señora, ¿no tenia ningún enemigo?

-Claro que no, era una chica muy tierna..

-¿Nos puede proporcionar los nombres de algunas amigas o amigos?- intervino Harry interrumpiendo a la mujer.

-Si, ella no tenia tantas amigas, era bastante solitaria pero se llevaba muy bien conmigo, con una empleada de la oficina postal llamada Katherin Zimel, y la dueña de la boticaria Emily Waltham; a veces nos reuníamos en las tres escobas después del trabajo.

-Muy bien, iremos a averiguar si las otras chicas saben algo.- se despidieron los aurores saliendo de la librería.

Se encaminaron hacia los locales de las amigas de la victima, el primero que encontraron fue la boticaria, al entrar, vieron a una joven mujer en el mostrador.

-¿Es usted la señorita Waltham?- preguntó Colt.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver los uniformes de los aurores.

-Estamos investigando un caso, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas.- la chica asintió y, después de que el otro le explicara lo acontecido y le hiciera las mismas preguntas que a su amiga, contestó.

-Lucy tiene razón, solo salía con nosotras, no conocía a mucha gente, yo no conozco a nadie que quisiera lastimarla, lamento no ser de ayuda.

-Está bien, gracias por su cooperación.

Los tres aurores se dirigieron al trabajo de la ultima amiga de la señorita Mcfly; al llegar a la oficina postal vieron a un hombre.

-Disculpe señor, ¿se encuentra la señorita Zimel?-

-Claro, está atrás- se giró y mirando a través de una puerta gritó-¡Katherin! Te buscan- y sin decir nada más, regresó a su labor.

La chica se asomó para ver quien la buscaba.

-¡Aurores! No hice nada, tengo mis papeles en orden, no me deporten.- los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar.

Los aurores se miraron entre si sorprendidos, hasta que Potter rompió el silencio.

-Señorita, no venimos a eso, solo queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su amiga Loreen.- la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y, con una sonrisa empezó a contestar sus preguntas.

-¿Por qué me preguntáis todo eso? He notado que no ha abierto la florería, imagino que está de vacaciones o tal vez fue a buscar algunas plantas exóticas, a veces se toma unos días para buscar plantas alrededor del mundo.- la chica siguió parloteando hasta que Weasley la interrumpió.

-Estamos investigando su homicidio.-

Katherin se calló de golpe, pasó su mirada por los tres aurores y se desmayó. Colt y Potter fulminaron a su compañero con la mirada.

-Que poco tacto tienes Weasley.- dijo Colt mientras reanimaba a la chica.

-Es que no dejaba de hablar y no nos dejaba explicarle.- intentó excusarse el pelirrojo.

Después de que la chica se recuperara, los tres se fueron hacia el ministerio para encontrarse con sus compañeros y compartir la información.

Tras ponerse al día, el jefe habló.

-En resumen, no tenemos nada- haciendo una pausa, continuó- diablos, odio ese caso, es imposible que ese cabrón no haga ni un maldito error; chicos, penséis, necesito que os metéis en su cabeza y penséis como él, necesitamos saber cual será su próximo paso.-

Los chicos asintieron, sabían de antemano que de nada servia, ese tipo era demasiado listo para dejarse capturar tan fácilmente, cambiaba su modus operandi, los hogares de las victimas eran alejados, no tenían ninguna conexión entre ellas, lo único que se mantenía era la victima, todas se parecían. Si no fuera por eso, bien podrían pasar por casos aislados.

Con ése pensamiento, los aurores regresaron a sus casas.

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que Harry no tendría que ir al ministerio; también era el día del encuentro con la psicóloga de la escuela de Teddy.

El moreno se despertó tarde, extrañado por tanto silencio, fue a buscar a su pequeño. Cuando llegó a la habitación, no escuchó ningún ruido, preocupado, abrió la puerta.

Teddy se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, recargando su espalda contra la pared, sobre sus piernas estaba apoyado un álbum de fotografías, con algunas imágenes, recortes de periódicos, entre otras cosas. El niño miraba las fotos embelesado y las acariciaba; cuando se percató de la presencia de su padre murmuró -Me hubiera gustado estar ahí-

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del mayor - si quieres, cuando seas un poco más grande, puedo enseñarte mis recuerdos-

Los ojos del niño adquirieron más brillo -¿de verdad, papá?-

-Por supuesto Teddy- dijo mientras abrazaba al menor - Pero ¿Qué te dije sobre el álbum?-

-Que lo mantuviera escondido, alejado de ojos indiscretos- recitó su ahijado.

-Perfecto, si ya terminaste, guárdalo bien.- le comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

El menor escondió el objeto debajo de la cama, la más alejado que pudo, para que no pudiera verse por error, y bajó a desayunar.

La mañana fue tranquila, Harry ayudó a su ahijado con las tareas de la escuela y revisar las que ya había hecho; ayudó al pequeño a leer un texto y responder las preguntas relativas a éste, algunos ejercicios de matemáticas y para la hora del almuerzo habían terminado.

Sentados en la mesa comiendo, el pequeño habló.

-Papi, ¿por qué es tan cansado hacer los deberes de la escuela?-

El mayor rió - No es cansado, simplemente no te gusta, si te escuchara tu tía Hermione..-

-Pero ella es una sabelotodo- contestó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Teddy! No le digas así.- replicó el moreno tratando de contener la risa.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad, además, ¡tu le dices así!- Harry no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, cuando pudo contenerse un poco respondió - Está bien, pero no se lo digas.- dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que el pequeño riera.

Al terminar de comer, salieron al jardín, aprovechando el día para volar. -Mira papá, atrapé la snitch- gritó el más pequeño desde su escoba; Harry había comprado un set de Quidditch para niños, donde las bludger solo servían para molestar a los jugadores sin tratar de derribarlos y la snitch iba mucho más lenta de una verdadera, pero era muy buen entrenamiento para niños pequeños.

-Muy bien Teddy, pero la próxima vez no me vas a ganar- dijo empezando un nuevo partido.

Un par de horas después, fueron a bañarse, debían estar listos para la hora de la cena. Cuando estuvieron limpios y vestidos, Teddy sorprendió a su padrino.

-Papi ¿me llevas con Molly? Quiero jugar con Victorie.

-Teddy, en media hora tenemos que estar en el restaurante, ¿recuerdas que vamos a encontrarnos con Nicole?

-Si, pero quiero ir con Vic ahora, por favor papá, ¿me llevas?- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Pero no puedo cancelar ahora, seria de mala educación- su padre estaba cediendo y él lo sabia.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo la solución perfecta- sonrió el pequeño.

-De acuerdo, dime tu idea.

-Me llevas con Vic y tu vas a la cita.

-¿Qué? No, eso no va a ser posible- pero al ver la expresión de falsa inocencia en su ahijado continuó -Ya lo tenias planeado, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Quiero saber porque.

-Me gusta Nicole, es linda y muy simpática, quiero que salgas con ella.

-Eso pretendía hacer, pero no quieres venir- contestó el adulto confundido.

-No papá, no así, me refiero a que quiero que sean novios, por eso necesitan una cita a solas, ya le avise a Molly que ésta noche estaría ahí.

El moreno suspiró, su niño había ganado.- ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez ella esté casada o tenga un novio?

El pequeño sonrió -No, ya le pregunté y me dijo que no tiene a nadie. No tienes ningún pretexto papi.

-Está bien, pero si algo no sale como tu quieres, no quiero que te enojes.- el moreno terminó cediendo a las peticiones de su ahijado.

Al llegar a casa de la señora Weasley, ésta los hizo acomodar en los sillones de la sala; ahí se encontraba Bill y Fleur con su pequeña Victorie.

Los dos niños se saludaron y empezaron a jugar, mientras los adultos charlaban un poco.

-Así que tienes una cita.- comentó divertido el mayor de los Weasley.

-Algo así, mi "querido" hijo organizó una cita para mi con una chica que trabaja en su escuela; al parecer impresionó a Teddy.

-¿Enserio? Vaya eso es genial, te hace falta una mujer Harry, además de que si le gusta a Teddy, no tendrás ningún problema.- comentó Fleur.

-Pero ni siquiera la conozco, hable con ella una vez.- pero fue interrumpido con Molly.

-Pues ¿Qué esperas? Ve con ella, ¿ no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera cita verdad?

-Luego nos cuentas- dijo Bill riendo, mientras Harry entraba a la chimenea para ir a su cita.

Salió de la chimenea del ministerio y salió hacia el Londres muggle, caminó unas cuantas calles hasta que divisó el restaurante. Al entrar un chico lo atendió - ¿Hizo una reservación?

-Si claro, a nombre de Harry Potter- el chico buscó en una lista y después asintió.

-Perfecto, mesa para tres ¿correcto?

-Solo será para dos- el chico asintió y le indicó la mesa.

El moreno se sentó esperando que la psicóloga se presentara, mientras observaba el restaurante que estaba repleto de gente "Que suerte que reserve lugar" pensó; en ese momento vio entrar a la castaña.

* * *

Aquí hay una pista muy importante; aunque tal vez no sea tan obvia, hay que poner mucha atención; así que ¡A seguir participando! XD


	7. Estoy contigo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Estoy contigo**

La chica entró al restaurante y rápidamente ubicó a Harry, se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola señor Potter- saludó formalmente.

-Nicole, llámame Harry, no estamos en la escuela- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Harry, ¿dónde está Teddy?- preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada al niño.

El moreno suspiró -Digamos que quiso salirse con la suya - al ver la expresión de confusión de la mujer, explicó - Impresionaste a Teddy, así que hizo un plan para que tuviéramos una cita, a ultima hora me avisó de que no iría, ya estaba de acuerdo con Molly para que lo cuidara, y yo no tenia tiempo para cancelar, así que tendría que venir.

-Que niño tan inteligente- sonrió la psicóloga -Es mejor así, quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas que, tal vez, no sean adecuadas para él.

Harry iba a preguntar sobre que tema quería platicar, pero un chico los interrumpió.

-¿puedo tomar la orden?- preguntó.

Tras decidir que comerían y beberían, el joven se alejó y los dos adultos volvieron a empezar la conversación.

-¿de qué querías hablar?- cuestionó el hombre.

- Tengo una pequeña duda, Teddy ¿Es hijo de Remus Lupin?

-Si, ¿por qué?- contestó extrañado por la pregunta.

-¿Remus Lupin el licántropo?

Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció del rostro del moreno, sus facciones se endurecieron, su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

-Creo que ya terminamos aquí- el tono de voz que usó, heló la sangre de la mujer, y cuando vio levantarse a Harry, reaccionó.

-Espera- dijo mientras le agarraba la muñeca en un intento por detener su huida.

-Suéltame- susurró.

-Déjame explicarte, conocí a Remus, solo quería comprobar que estábamos hablando de la misma persona.

El moreno se relajó lo suficiente para volver a sentarse, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido, esperando cualquier error para salir de ahí. Cuando la chica estuvo segura que el otro la escucharía, lo soltó y empezó a explicarse.

-Conocí a Remus durante la segunda guerra, mi hermano pequeño Robert fue mordido por un hombre lobo cuando tenia trece años, estábamos asustados, él estaba aterrado; un día el hombre que lo mordió, llegó a la casa para llevárselo, decía que tenia que formar parte del ejercito de Voldemort, no lo volvimos a ver hasta varios meses después. Regresó con Remus, nos contó como él le había ayudado a escapar de esos monstruos. Habló con nosotros, nos explicó lo que era y que no tenia que ser igual que los otros, podría controlarse con una poción especial; Robert estaba tan feliz…

Harry había cambiado su ceño fruncido por una expresión de sorpresa primero, para luego pasar a comprensión.

-¿Qué pasó con tu hermano?- decidió intervenir cuando el silencio se prolongó.

-Murió en la batalla final, mis padres me contaron que quiso ir a ayudar a Remus, era un ídolo para él; pero era un niño, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.- las lagrimas empañaron sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su hermano.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo el moreno al ver la chica frente a él empezar a llorar. Acunó la mano de ella entre las suya, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien.

Luego de unos minutos, Nicole se limpió las lagrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. - No lo lamentes, todos perdimos a alguien en la guerra, pero fue por una buena causa, ahora estamos en paz.- después de una pausa continuó - ¿Quién era la madre de Teddy?-

-Nymphadora Tonks, era una auror, de ella heredó ser metamorfomago - contestó sonriendo.

-Vaya que interesante, cuéntame más - y empezaron una conversación sobre sus familias, el trabajo, las cosas que les gustaban a ambos, entre otras cosas.

Al terminar la cena, se despidieron después de decidir cuando tendrían una nueva cita.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella cita y Harry estaba más radiante que nunca.

El moreno se encontraba en su cubículo en el cuartel, cuando su celular sonó (Hermione le había ayudado a adaptarlo a la magia), le había llegado un mensaje. Vio que era Nicole que le escribía, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa boba.

_Cariño ¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

_¿Quieres estar a solas con Teddy?_

_Nos vemos en la noche, besos_

Miró confundido el mensaje, pero al percatarse de que ya era hora de ir por Teddy se alarmó, releyó el mensaje y palideció. Decidió llamar a la chica para ver a que se refería con eso.

-Hola cariño- contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Nicole, ¿dónde está Teddy?- preguntó alarmado, sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Harry? Pasaste por él, ¿no?- contestó extrañada.

-No, aún estoy en el trabajo, búscalo por favor, no tardo en llegar.-dijo colgando el teléfono.

Harry salió apresurado, y se apareció en un callejón cercano a la escuela. Llegó corriendo hasta la puerta donde se encontró a la psicóloga, ella también estaba pálida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde esta mi niño?- preguntó angustiado el hombre.

-Dijeron que una chica vino por él, dijo que era tu novia y ellos los dejaron ir.- dijo señalando a los dos guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Dijo su nombre?- preguntó a uno de los hombres, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

Harry miró a su novia, pidiéndole con la mirada permiso para usar legeremancia, ella no dudó ni un segundo antes de asentir. El moreno entró en la mente del guardia y vio a la chica que menos quería ver, Melanie se había llevado a su hijo. -Melanie…-susurró, pero la castaña alcanzó a oír.

Harry le había contado de los acosos de esa chica y sabia que Teddy la odiaba profundamente. -¿Recuerdas donde vive?- le preguntó a su novio, éste asintió mientras se alejaban de la escuela y abrazando a la mujer por los hombros se desaparecieron.

Al llegar al apartamento de la rubia, subieron corriendo por las escaleras y, una vez frente a la puerta, el moreno la aporreó mientras gritaba -¡Melanie! Abre la maldita puerta, sé que tienes a Teddy.

La chica abrió la puerta y los dos adultos del otro lado entraron rápidamente a la habitación; Harry divisó a su ahijado recostado en la cama de la chica.

-Teddy, despierta- murmuraba mientras lo zarandeaba. -¿Qué le hiciste a mi niño?- gritó al ver que el pequeño no reaccionaba.

-Harry, has estado evadiéndome, tenia que encontrar una manera de hablar contigo, además de que no es tu hijo-contestó la chica.

-Claro que es mi hijo- soltó indignado.

-No lo es, tiene apellido diferente, ¿qué? ¿la puta de tu novia te engaño y cuidaste el hijo de otro idiota?- preguntó enfadada la rubia.

-No hables así de Remus y Tonks, no te lo voy a permitir- siseó verdaderamente enojado.

En ese momento, Nicole entró en la habitación con Teddy en los brazos, y se acercó al moreno.

-Lo ha desmayado con cloroformo, hay que llevarlo a casa, no tardará en despertar- le murmuró.

Tras asentir, se dirigió a la rubia y con una voz que hubiera helado el mismísimo infierno susurró- eso no quedará así- y luego desapareció con su novia y su pequeño.

Unos días después, llegó al ministerio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, como todos los días desde que había empezado una relación con la psicóloga.

Su amigo Ron lo interceptó en el ascensor -Hola Harry- lo saludó el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron- contestó el otro.

-¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a Nicole? Teddy habla mucho de ella en la madriguera y todos tienen muchas ganas de conocerla- comentó.

-¿enserio?- cuestionó el moreno, levantando las cejas escéptico.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Bueno, excepto Ginny, regresó de su gira hace unos días y se está quedando con mamá, se puso un poco histérica cuando se enteró que salías con una chica y que a Teddy le encantaba. Empezó a gritar - y cambiando su voz, imitó a su hermana - Harry es mío, si no fuera por el maldito crío aún estaríamos juntos ¡Todo es culpa de Teddy!- los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos.

-Merlín Ron, dime que mi niño no estaba cuando dijo eso tu hermana- rogó el moreno.

-No te preocupes, estaba muy entretenido con Victorie en el jardín, no escuchó nada, pero deberías haber visto a mi madre, jamás la vi tan enfadada, abofeteó a Ginny y le dijo que no hablara así de Teddy nunca más- el pelirrojo rió -Deberías haber visto su cara, pobre de mi hermana - suspiró- debería olvidarse de ti y empezar una nueva vida, pero se aferra al pasado.- el moreno iba a comentar algo, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso del departamento de aurores.

Al entrar se encontraron con un hombre sollozante, hablando con el jefe Rogers mientras Boot les hacia señas con la mano para que se acercaran.

-Cálmese señor Benson- decía Rogers.-Cuéntenos que ha pasado-dijo haciendo un gesto para que continuara con el relato.

-Lyra y yo estamos haciendo una investigación, y como todos los lunes fui a trabajar a su casa, pero.. ¡está muerta! tenéis que atrapar al maldito que le hizo eso.-gritó entre lagrimas.

-Páseme la dirección del hogar de su amiga e iremos a investigar, haremos todo lo posible- contestó el auror.

Tras recibir la información necesaria, el grupo de aurores desapareció rumbo a la escena del crimen.

-Diablos, y yo que creía que nos habíamos librado de ése loco- comentó Duvait, al entrar en la pequeña casa.

La habitación estaba iluminada, en la mesa del comedor se encontraban rollos de pergaminos, probablemente de la investigación que la victima realizaba con su amigo.

Boot se acercó para examinarlos - Están investigando armas muggle- murmuró sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Colt.

-Mira eso- dijo indicando los pergaminos - estaban haciendo experimentos sobre como hechizar las armas muggles según el material del cual estaban hechas y un montón de cosas más- leyó los papeles.

-Eso es extraño, ¿por qué el asesino no se habrá llevado eso? Parece ser importante.- razonó Duvait.

-Tal vez la investigación no está completa - opinó Potter.

-O simplemente no se dio cuenta de que era algo que podría serle útil- terminó Weasley.

Los chicos dejaron de revisar la mesa para dirigirse al dormitorio de la victima, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una escena grotesca. Al igual que las victimas anteriores, un corte certero en la garganta le había arrebatado la vida, pero en esa ocasión su cuerpo había sido vaciado, los órganos de la mujer estaban esparcidos por toda la cama. Weasley no pudo aguantar y terminó vomitando el desayuno en el umbral de la puerta, mientras los otros se acercaban un poco para tomar las fotografías pertinentes y buscar algún rastro del culpable.

-Diablos, ese demente le destrozó la cabeza- murmuró Boot mientras seguía tomando fotografías de la escena del crimen.

-Con las otras victimas parece que estaba más tranquilo y había planificado el ataque, en ése caso parece ser que se dejó llevar por el enojo.- comentó Colt.

-Tal vez, conocía a la victima y tenían algún tema pendiente, por eso descargó su furia en ella.- opinó Potter.

-No sé, pero no me gusta nada, ¿podemos irnos?- rogó Weasley.

Los otros aurores asintieron y desaparecieron hacia el ministerio, listos para llenar el informe para Rogers. El jefe estaba bastante decepcionado por la falta de información recaudada, pero ahora había habido una diferencia en el modus operandi y, tal vez, el asesino había cometido algún error debido a la ira que sintió al momento de cometer el crimen. Haría regresar a sus aurores al apartamento de la victima en cuanto los medímagos se llevaran el cuerpo, se había quedado impactado con la imagen de la pobre chica, y sabia que sus chicos no darían lo mejor de si frente a un cadáver ensangrentado, obstaculizando la recolección de pruebas.

Suspiró y le indicó a los cinco aurores que por hoy sería todo. Los chicos empezaron a despedirse, pero el pelirrojo apartó a su amigo para conversar, antes que ése te escabullera.

-Harry, ven hoy a la madriguera a cenar, y trae a tu novia y a Teddy; mi madre se muere por conocerla- empezó Ron.

-No sé, tendría que preguntarle, no creo que haya ningún problema, pero..- el moreno fue interrumpido por su amigo.

-¡Perfecto! Le avisaré a todos- y escapó antes que Potter pudiera replicar o negarse.

Soltando un suspiro se encaminó hacia Grimmauld Place, donde su ahijado y la hermosa psicóloga lo estarían esperando.

Desde el pequeño "secuestro" de Teddy, la pareja se había vuelto un poco paranoica sobre el asunto, y por ninguna razón dejaban al pequeño solo; Harry trataba de salir temprano del trabajo y cuando él no podía, Nicole lo llevaba a la casa.

Al llegar un extraño silencio le dio la bienvenida, entró y se percató que su niño estaba jugando con los bloques de construcción en la sala, pero no había rastro de la mujer.

-Hola Teddy, te está quedando precioso- halagó el castillo del pequeño.

-¡Papá! Gracias- contestó sonriendo, después de recuperarse del susto que le había dado su padre.

-¿Dónde está Nico?- preguntó entonces el mayor, al ver que no había daba señales de estar en la casa.

-Te está esperando en la cocina, dijo que tenia algo importante de lo que hablar.-contestó como si nada.

Caminó con paso veloz hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña y la encontró sentada, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-Hola amor- saludó el moreno. Ella respondió el saludo con un gesto de la mano, lo cual hizo fruncir el ceño del hombre.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- cuestionó.

-Siéntate, por favor amor- contestó la chica.

Al sentarse, pudo apreciar lo que su novia tenia entre las manos, y no pudo evitar palidecer.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- rompió el silencio ella.

-Si- admitió, no iba a negar nada, después de todo la evidencia hablaba por si sola. -¿Dónde lo encontraste?- cuestionó entonces.

-Estaba limpiando la habitación de Teddy y lo encontré, debajo de la cama.-explicó ella. -Supongo que es de nuestro Teddy ¿correcto?-

-Si, es suyo, pero yo recolecte todas las cosas que están dentro del álbum.-comentó.

-Lo imaginé…- murmuró Nicole.

-Haría cualquier cosa por mi hijo- soltó de repente él.

-Lo sé- murmuró ella y después de minutos de silencio, dijo algo que el moreno jamás pensó escuchar, y que le hizo comprender que esa mujer, seria la mujer de su vida. -Estoy contigo.- una enorme sonrisa apareció en el hombre, que se aventó a los brazos de su novia, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo Nico, eres única, eres especial- y dándole un tierno beso que ella correspondió, justo para remarcar la declaración que acababa de hacer.

Un par de horas después, los tres se habían subido al metro, para ir a casa de la señora Weasley, donde una deliciosa cena y un extenuante interrogatorio los esperaba. Como se había imaginado el moreno, la chica no tuvo ningún problema para conocer la segunda familia de su novio, al contrario, había estado encantada con la idea, Harry tomaba su relación como algo serio si quería dar ese paso.

Al llegar a la madriguera, el pequeño jaló de la mano a Nico y la llevó corriendo, seguidos de cerca por Harry, hasta la puerta, donde Molly abrió.

-¡hola!-saludó el niño - ella es Nico, la novia de papá- gritó un emocionado Teddy.

La chica se sonrojó un poco al ver como seis cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban detrás de la anfitriona.

-Señora Weasley, muchas gracias por la invitación- comentó ella.

-Oh querida, dime Molly; pero no os quedéis en la puerta- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasaran a la estancia. -La cena estará lista en unos minutos- y desapareció hacia la cocina.

-Tío Bill ¿está Vic?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Está arriba, en el cuarto de juegos- contestó el hijo mayor del matrimonio.

Después de las presentaciones, comenzó el vergonzoso interrogatorio.

- Dime Nicole, ¿qué te atrae de Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

La aludida dio una mirada fugaz a su novio antes de responder - Lo que adoro de Harry, es su gran corazón, me encanta que ame a Teddy como si fuera su hijo, no cualquiera haría algo así, además adoro al pequeñito, es imposible no enamorarse de él- contestó con una sonrisa. Todos notaron como brillaron los ojos de Nicole al mencionar al ahijado de su novio, esa chica en verdad amaba a ese par, y ellos no iban a oponerse a la felicidad de su amigo y casi hermano.

La cena transcurrió con calma, todos los Weasley adoraron a la nueva chica en la vida de Harry, y al momento del postre, Molly hizo "la" pregunta.

-¿Cuándo os caséis?- los novios se miraron y enrojecieron, abochornados por la repentina pregunta.

-Molly aún es pronto- trató de razonar Nicole.

-Nico tiene razón, Molly- intervino Harry -Por lo pronto, irá a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place y me ayudará con Teddy ¿quieres?-preguntó viéndola a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que aceptara.

-Por supuesto que si, amor- dijo dándole un fugaz beso.

-Estará bien por ahora, pero cuando os caséis quiero organizar vuestra boda- aseveró la señora Weasley.

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír, todos menos Molly, que los miró seriamente asegurándole que hablaba en serio.

La velada había sido entretenida y al regresar al hogar de Harry, Nico tranquilizó al moreno, diciéndole que estaba encantada con su familia y que no tendría de que preocuparse.

Acostaron juntos al niño, y éste los sorprendió con una extraña petición.

-Nico, si vas a venir a vivir con nosotros…- el chico dudó un poco antes de seguir -¿podré llamarte mamá?- cuestionó bajando la cabeza, esperando un posible rechazo.

-Teddy- dijo mientras levantaba el mentón del más pequeño - puedes llamarme como tu quieras, no me molestare cariño, te lo prometo.- la mujer sonrió y depositó un beso en la frente del niño.

-Buenas noches Teddy- dijeron los dos adultos al unísono.

-Buenas noches mamá y papá.

* * *

en el proximo cap se descubre al asesino, aunque ya se deberia entender quien es, ¡es super obvio! jaja bueno es la ultima oportunidad, asi que como buenos detectives... ¡a encontrar el culpable! vamos vamos que tengo ganas de escribir muchos one-shot XDD


	8. Te atrapé

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Te atrapé**

La mañana siguiente, el jefe los estaba mandando otra vez a revisar el apartamento de la victima; apenas se estaban dirigiendo a la zona de desaparición, cuando la señora Mcfly entró al cuartel.

-Jefe de Aurores Rogers, ¿hay novedades sobre el asesinato de mi hija?- preguntó la mujer.

-Nos estamos acercando- mintió el auror, no quería desilusionar a la madre, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer justicia, pero el homicida era demasiado limpio para su gusto y, hasta la fecha, no había dejado ningún detalle para poder seguirle la pista.

-Está bien, espero que me mantengáis informada - aseveró la mujer.

En ése momento, el joven Logan Benson iba entrando a la oficina de los aurores; había sido convocado a causa de la peligrosa investigación que estaba llevando a cabo con su amiga, la señorita Adams, y la autoridad necesitaba asegurarse de que el mundo mágico no estaba en peligro.

-¿Logan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ te enteraste de lo que pasó a mi pobre Loreen?- empezó a platicar la señora.

-¡Señora Mcfly! Si me enteré, mi más sentido pésame, también a una querida amiga le sucedió lo mismo que a Loreen.- comentó triste Logan.

-Señor Benson, Señora Mcfly, ¿os conocéis?- preguntó Rogers al ver el intercambio de palabras entre los dos.

-Por supuesto Auror Rogers, ¿recuerda usted que le había comentado de un novio de mi hija? Pues, ¡es él!- el grupo de aurores encargados al caso escucharon las palabras de la mujer y todos empezaron a unir las piezas.

-¿Conocía a Loreen Mcfly?- quiso asegurarse el jefe.

-Si, fue mi novia hace meses- contestó extrañado el hombre.

-¿Por qué terminasteis vuestra relación?

-Pues, no teníamos tiempo, estábamos muy ocupados con el trabajo- y tras fruncir el ceño preguntó -¿Por qué me pregunta?

-Tendrá que venir con nosotros y responder unas cuantas preguntas, usted está relacionado con dos victimas de homicidio, lo cual lo convierte en sospechoso.- terminó Rogers y sus chicos escoltaron al joven a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Muy bien señor Benson, dígame ¿Dónde estuvo el viernes 9 de agosto?- preguntó el auror.

-No lo recuerdo, pero si era viernes seguramente salí de fiesta- contestó tranquilamente.

-¿y el miércoles 28 de agosto?- volvió a inquirir.

-En casa de Lyra, durante la semana me quedaba ahí todo el día.-

-¿El jueves 12 de septiembre?

-La misma respuesta, señor, estuve con Lyra.

-última pregunta, ¿El domingo 20 de octubre?

-Estuve en casa, revisando unos prototipos para la investigación.

-Supongo que se dio cuenta que la única persona que podría confirmar sus coartadas, está muerta, así que tendrá que quedarse aquí mientras buscamos evidencia que lo incrimine, o podría confesar.- razonó Rogers.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada- gritó Logan.

-Eso ya lo veremos, vamos chicos, a trabajar-y el jefe salió seguido de su grupo.

En la sala de reuniones, los aurores platicaban sobre el nuevo sospechoso.

-Vaya, no hubiera sospechado de él.- dijo Duvait.

-Pero ¡si es obvio! Estudiaba como hechizar armas, es un trastornado.- comentó Boot.

-Chicos, os recuerdo que aún no tenemos pruebas y no podemos encarcelarlo.- comentó Potter.

Los demás asintieron y salieron a almorzar, el único que quedaba en la sala era Weasley, que miraba fijamente las fotografías.

-Ron, vamos a comer.-lo apuró Harry.

- Adelántate, luego te alcanzo.- contestó sin ver a su amigo. El moreno se encogió de hombros y salió.

El pelirrojo siguió inspeccionando las imagines, hasta que algo llamó su atención. En la foto en donde se veía el cuerpo destrozado de la última victima, se podía ver una pequeña mancha roja y amarilla a lado del armario. "Que demonios es eso" pensó Weasley "saliendo del trabajo, voy a investigar".

Después del almuerzo, los aurores regresaron con el sospechoso, que al verlos no cambio su expresión , parecía como si no los tuviera en frente.

-Quiero un trato- dijo después de un momento de silencio.

-No hacemos tratos con asesinos- gritó Boot, antes de ser callado por su jefe.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- preguntó Rogers.

-Si confieso, quiero que mi investigación pase a manos del departamento de misterios, para que puedan seguirla- dijo Benson.

-Es un trato razonable- opinó el jefe.

-Confieso ser el asesino de las cuatro victimas.- soltó de repente.

-¿Cómo las asesinaste?- El jefe quería asegurarse de estar encarcelando el hombre correcto.

-Un corte en la garganta- todos se miraron entre si, esa información no había sido divulgada por lo que el testimonio era real.

-Muy bien, queda bajo arresto por los homicidios de Andrómeda Tonks, Susan Brody, Loreen Mcfly y Lyra Adams.- el jefe escoltó al culpable hasta las celdas, ahí se quedaría hasta que el Wizengamot lo condenara a Azkaban.

Los aurores se felicitaron entre si, y felices por haber cerrado el caso, regresaron temprano a sus casas.

Ron, que aunque el asesino por fin había confesado, había quedado incuriosito con la mancha que no pudo identificar de la fotografía, y se apareció en la casa de la victima.

Rápidamente caminó hasta el dormitorio y se acercó al armario, al agacharse vio que era lo que tanto lo había llamado la atención. Era una pulsera. Una pulsera roja y amarilla que él conocía bien. ¿Por qué nadie la había visto? Se preguntaba, mientras procesaba lo que aquello significaba.

Logan Benson era inocente. Alguien, y él sabia muy bien quien, le había tendido una trampa.

Ahora la cuestión era: ¿Por qué? ¿tendría que ir a encarar al asesino solo? O ¿seria mejor informar a los demás aurores?

Decidió correr el riesgo y se apareció en la casa del verdadero culpable.

Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place, Harry y Nicole estaban festejando el cierre del caso.

-Por fin todo terminó- gritó alegre el moreno mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida.

-Si cariño, pero ¿no estás triste? Quiero decir, era un reto, y no estabas tan feliz con los delitos menores, por lo que me contaste.- razonó Nicole.

-Tienes razón - y tras unos minutos pensando, aclaró - pero no pensemos en eso- dijo antes de darle un apasionado beso.

-Ugh, no os beséis frente a mi, ¡que asco!- intervino Teddy haciendo una mueca. Los adultos se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre el niño, llenándolo de besos.

-Ya, paréis- decía entre risas - por favor- pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió la escena.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó Nico a su novio.

-No ¿tu?- la chica negó.

-Vamos a ver quien es- el hombre se encaminó a la puerta seguido de la mujer y el pequeño.

Al abrir se encontró el rostro de su mejor amigo, con una extraña expresión, entre disgusto, sorpresa y miedo.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa? Entra estábamos festejando.- saludó Harry.

-¿Qué estabas festejando Harry? ¿Haber encarcelado a un inocente o haberte salido con la tuya?- contestó brusco el pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el umbral.

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Has bebido?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de su amigo.

-No Harry, estoy sobrio, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- ordenó. Teddy y Nicole se estaban alejando de la sala para dejar al par de amigos solos pero la voz del pelirrojo los interrumpió. -No os vayáis, creo que os enterareis de cosas interesantes- comentó. Los dos se acomodaron cada uno a lado de Harry, esperando lo que el otro dijera, aunque la mujer tenia sus teorías sobre que trataría la charla.

-Amigo- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Reconoces esa pulsera?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, es mía- contestó después de comprobar que no estaba en su muñeca

-Si, yo se la regalé- agregó orgulloso el pequeño.

-¿Sabes donde la encontré?- cuestionó.

-No, no tengo idea, ¿por qué tanto misterio?- dijo arrugando el entrecejo; su amigo se estaba portando realmente extraño.

-La encontré en la última escena del crimen, Harry- acusó.

-Oh, se me ha de haber caído durante la investigación.- comentó quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No Harry, estaba cerca del armario, tu no estuviste ahí, estabas a mi lado; eso solo deja una posibilidad.- el moreno empezó a asustarse por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál?- soltó.

-Se te cayó durante el asesinato.-terminó.

El silencio reinó en la casa, nadie decía nada y Ron estudiaba las expresiones de su amigo y su familia; esperaba ver terror y decepción en estos últimos, pero no estaba listo para lo que vio. Apoyo y comprensión. Potter estaba impasible, su rostro sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, aunque su mente estaba trabajando a una velocidad impresionante, tratando de encontrar un plan para salir de ese lío.

Al final optó por decir la verdad.

-Tienes razón Ron- en el rostro de su amigo pudo notar tristeza después de haber escuchado la confesión.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a negarlo?- preguntó confundido.

**-**¿Por qué negar algo que sabes es cierto?-le dijo Harry mirándole a los ojos.

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más, se tapó la cara con las manos tratando de reprimir todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Aún sin ver a su amigo preguntó.

-¿Por qué? Necesito saber tus motivos.- el moreno miró a su novia en busca de aprobación para hablar, ella asintió.

-Es sencillo Ron, tenia que proteger a Teddy.- contestó.

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido, esas mujeres no le hicieron nada a Teddy.- gritó furioso.

-Si me dejaras hablar, te enterarías de todo.- soltó también furioso Harry.

-Calma cariño, continua- Nicole puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de su novio, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Bien , como iba diciendo, tenia que proteger a Teddy, digamos que él fue…- pero su pequeño lo interrumpió.

-Yo maté a la abuela- soltó de repente; Ron palideció y estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero logró contenerse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Teddy?- preguntó con dolor, realmente consideraba al niño como un sobrino.

-Es que la abuela se enojó..- empezó a explicar, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

_Casa de Andrómeda Tonks, viernes 9 de Agosto._

Teddy estaba preparando su mochila, al día siguiente su padrino pasaría por él, y quería estar seguro de no olvidarse nada.

Estaba casi listo, ya había guardado los dibujos que le había hecho especialmente para Harry, sus lentes de sol para ir en el parque muggle que le gustaba tanto y faltaba su gorra, ésa del equipo de futbol que le gustaba a su padrino.

-¡Abuela!- gritó el pequeño. La mujer apareció en el cuarto de su nieto y éste le indicó el estante donde estaba la gorra que no alcanzaba.

La mujer le pasó la prenda al niño -¿Para que quieres eso?-le preguntó.

-Para ir al parque Abue, papá no me deja estar bajo el sol sin esa.- le comentó.

-¡Teddy! Te he dicho muchas veces que no lo llames así, él no es tu padre.- gritó enojada la abuela.

-¡Que si! Mi papá murió y tengo uno nuevo- dijo empezando un berrinche.

-No Teddy, eso no funciona así, tu padre es Remus Lupin que se casó con tu madre, Nymphadora. Harry es tu padrino, no tu padre. Ya lo veras, cuando tenga su propia familia, se olvidará de ti.- le espetó enfadada, no soportaba que su nieto le faltara el respeto a sus padres biológicos.

-Él no haría algo así, me quiere y yo a él, siempre estará conmigo y será mi papá.- la magia del niño empezó a descontrolarse.

El aire empezó a hacerse denso alrededor de Andrómeda y ella empezó a asustarse.

-Cálmate Teddy- dijo con voz dulce.

-No, eres una mentirosa, papi nunca me dejará, lo sé.- gritó el niño sin hacer caso de lo que le había dicho su abuela.

-Teddy me estás asfixiando, para por favor.- sollozó la mujer.

-¡No! Te lo mereces, no quiero verte nunca más.- lo último que vio la abuela antes de que la magia de su nieto la matara, fue la mirada enfadada y dolida del pequeño; realmente se había pasado con los comentarios, había lastimado al niño y había sido castigada por ello.

_Grimmauld Place, presente._

-¿T-tu lo sabias?- le preguntó desconcertado Ron a su amigo.

-Me lo contó cuando regresamos a casa, si.- respondió el moreno.

-Pero, las otras tres victimas.. ¿fuiste tu?- cuestionó.

-Si Ron, tenia que alejar la pista, no podía dejar que encerrasen a Teddy en San Mungo.- el pelirrojo asintió.

_Grimmauld Place, sábado 10 de Agosto_

Padrino e ahijado acababan de regresar de la casa de la señora Tonks.

-Teddy, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿viste algo?- preguntó el adulto.

-Papi, ¿siempre me querrás?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Claro que si Teddy.- contestó.

-¿Siempre? ¿Aunque tengas más hijos?- dijo con la voz rota, el niño empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Teddy, no sé que pasa, pero te juro que te amaré siempre, eres como un hijo para mi, eso no va a cambiar. - respondió convencido.

-Te voy a contar algo, si me prometes que no vas a dejar de quererme.- el mayor asintió, y Teddy empezó a relatar lo que había pasado unas horas atrás, en casa de la abuela.

Al terminar el relato, Harry estaba pensando en una solución.

-Sé que haremos para sacarte de ese lío, escucha atentamente…

_Grimmauld Place, presente_

-Entonces mataste a las otras tres chicas por tener características similares y hacer creer a los aurores- tragó saliva- hacernos creer que era un asesino en serie, entiendo, y ¿lo del cabello? ¿Por qué lo cortabas?-

-Por mi, espera- el niño fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio y regresó con un álbum de fotografías.-Mira, papá me traía el cabello y luego lo poníamos junto con los artículos que salían en el profeta y algunas fotos del caso que traía de la oficina- explicó el pequeño.

-¿Por qué querrías un álbum así?- Ron estaba desconcertado, no solo había descubierto que su mejor amigo era un asesino, sino que el ahijado de éste también, y tenían un "lindo" álbum de recuerdo de los homicidios.

-Digamos que Teddy, sufre de un… trastorno y ése tipo de cosas le resulta agradable.- intervino Nicole tratando de explicar lo que pasaba.

_Grimmauld Place, miércoles 28 de Agosto_

Harry se estaba vistiendo, hoy seria la noche. Teddy lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Te ves bien de negro, papá- comentó.

-Gracias Teddy, ¿ya estás listo para dormir?- el niño asintió y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

Tras meterse en la cama y ser arropado, recibió un beso en la frente y una recomendación de su padrino.

-Si necesitas algo, llama a Kreacher; no salgas de la cama a menos que sea necesario, voy a regresar pronto, ¿Está bien?- el niño volvió a asentir y cuando su padre estaba saliendo de la habitación, habló.

-Papi, ¿me traerías un recuerdo?-el adulto lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Un recuerdo? ¿Por qué?- el niño se sonrojó.

-Es que..-titubeó- cuando le hice "eso" a la abuela, se sintió muy bien, y quería volver a sentirme así- murmuró.

El adulto se acercó al niño, levantándole el mentón de manera que lo viera a los ojos.

-Ok Teddy, ¿te parece un mechón de cabello? Si quieres te hago un álbum y pondremos los artículos que salgan en el periódico- los ojos del niño brillaron emocionados y asintió. -¿me traerás fotos?- el adulto asintió sonriendo, y se alejó.

_Grimmauld Place, presente_

-Eso es mucho por asimilar- susurró Ron, mientras hojeaba el álbum.- ¿de quien es ese cabello rubio?- preguntó extrañado, todas las victimas habían tenido el cabello oscuro.

-Oh, es Melanie, la rubia del antro muggle- contestó Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo ella?- preguntó asustado su amigo.

-Secuestro a nuestro Teddy, tenia que pagar- contestó Nicole enfadada.

El pelirrojo palideció - ¡Oh Merlín! No quiero saber que pasó -murmuró.

-¿Por qué? Fue muy divertido, papi me dejó hacerlo a mi solito- aseguró alegre Teddy.

Eso fue demasiado para Ron y se desmayó. Harry se acercó y despertó a su amigo lanzándole un "enervate".

- Ron ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el moreno.

Ron observó su entorno y susurró - No estaba soñando ¿verdad?- su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué inculpaste a Benson? Él es inocente- el pelirrojo trataba de entender la situación.

-No tenia intención de inculpar a nadie, solo quería alejarlos de la pista, pero el conocía a las últimas dos victimas y no tenia coartadas, era perfecto.- respondió Harry.

-¿Por qué confesó si es inocente?- preguntó Weasley dándose cuenta de ése detalle.

-Es obvio amigo, con un "imperio"- contestó.

-Merlín Harry, no te reconozco, no puedo con eso.- murmuró el otro.

-No puedes decirle a nadie Ron, soy tu mejor amigo, y lo hice porque era necesario.- dijo en tono autoritario el moreno.

-No creo poder con eso, Harry- vio a su amigo apuntarle con la varita -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme?- logró decir, su voz temblando por el pánico.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó el otro.

-Estoy más que seguro de no poder guardar un secreto de ése tamaño- respondió con un poco más de valor, después de todo era un Gryffindor.

-No tendré otra opción entonces.- apuntando su varita frente a los ojos del pelirrojo - lo siento amigo. Ron cerró los ojos, esperando el rayo verde que terminaría su vida, pero éste no llegó; abrió los ojos y vio a su mejor amigo murmurar -Obliviate- y luego todo se volvió confuso.

Harry, muy cuidadoso, borró todos los recuerdos de la conversación anterior, eliminó sus memorias sobre la pulsera en la escena del crimen y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerle llegar a la misma conclusión.

-Cariño- le llamó Nico - Recuerda suplantar falsos recuerdos en Benson, no puedes dejar nada al azar, Teddy y yo no soportaríamos estar sin ti.- el niño asintió a su lado.

-Todo irá bien, podéis confiar en mi- dijo, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Muy bien, ya se descubrió todo XD y tengo una excelente noticia.

La ganadora absoluta de esa competencia (¿sonó oficial?) es:

Sarhaliene : descubrió que el asesino de Andrómeda era Teddy y después pensó que el culpable era Harry. ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Me sorprendió que pensaras exactamente lo mismo que yo al escribir el fic XD

Smithback: también sospechó de Harry, así que también ganaste XD

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster: con su lista de quince mil sospechosos adivinó también XDD

¡Felicidades!

Así que ahora ¡a pedir one-shot! No me lo pongan muy difícil que tengo que escribir 3 XDD

¡Muy especificas con sus peticiones! Para que tengan exactamente lo que quieran : )

¡Nos vemos en el epilogo!


	9. Epílogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Epílogo**

Once años habían pasado desde aquel día. El juicio había salido tal cual lo habían planeado. Logan recordaba haber matado a sus victimas y se había declarado culpable y los aurores no habían necesitado de pruebas para poder encarcelarlo. Ron había olvidado por completo todo, gracias al hechizo, y no había cambiado nada entre los dos amigos. De hecho el pelirrojo se había casado con su novia desde hace años, Hermione y tenían una hermosa niña, Rose y la pareja había nombrado a Harry como su padrino.

Nicole y Harry se habían casado unos años más tarde, justo antes de que su pequeño entrara al colegio.

Teddy había entrado a Hogwarts y había sido sorteado en Gryffindor y era un estudiante modelo. Ése año terminaría los estudios y para sorpresa de todos, quería especializarse en pociones y en un futuro ser profesor.

Harry estaba en su despacho, viendo la carta que acababa de recibir de su ahijado.

_Queridos Padre y Madre, _

_espero que me tengáis un buen regalo de Navidad preparado, o accidentalmente unas cuantas ranas de chocolate se deslizarán a la habitación del enano y no os dejará dormir toda la noche, jaja._

_Ya basta de bromas, os extraño mucho, quiero que lleguen pronto las vacaciones de Navidad para poder abrazaros._

_Enano, prepárate para hacer travesuras, cuando llegue no habrá pretextos, tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido._

_Con amor, Teddy._

Harry sonrió, extrañaba mucho a su niño, agarró con rapidez una pluma y empezó a escribir una respuesta en el pergamino.

_Teddy, mamá y yo hemos escogido el regalo desde hace tiempo, estoy seguro que te agradará, también te extrañamos mucho, pero como le des chocolate a James en la noche, tu regalo se esfumará ( si eres listo esperaras hasta después de navidad), James te extraña mucho, no hace otra cosa que preguntarnos cuando volverás, y se ha animado mucho con tu promesa de travesuras._

_Nos vemos en unos días en King__'__s Cross._

_Con amor, mamá, papá y James_

Leyó otra vez la carta, y satisfecho la enrolló, la ató a la pata de su lechuza y la vio desaparecer.

Suspiró, su niño había crecido tan rápido, y ahora era todo un adulto, al menos en el mundo mágico.

Recordaba cuando había recibido su carta, hace seis años, su pequeño había estado tan emocionado y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Creéis que iré a Slytherin?- le había preguntado.

-No lo creo Teddy, Remus era Gryffindor y Tonks era Hufflepuff, lo más probable es que termines en una de ésas dos, pero no debes preocuparte si terminas en otra casa, todas son buenas- lo había tranquilizado su padrino.

-¿Qué te preocupa cariño?- Nicole había intervenido.

-Es que.. Ya sabéis.. Pienso que iré a ésa casa por lo que hago.- había respondido el niño refiriéndose a su afición.

-Cielo, no te preocupes, es un pequeño rasgo que heredaste de la condición de tu padre, pero eres bueno controlándolo, así que no habrá problema.- lo calmó Nico. Habían descubierto, un par de años después de los primeros sucesos, que su pequeño había heredado el gusto sanguinario de los hombres lobo, aunque su padre no tuviera, su genes contaminados había pasado esos rasgos al más pequeño.

Volvió a leer la carta que estaba en su escritorio, Teddy se llevaba de maravilla con su pequeño James, el cual tenia sólo 5 años, y a pesar de la enorme diferencia de edad, se portaban como cualquier otro par de hermanos.

Al principio, cuando la pareja se había casado, él había dejado bien claro que no quería hijos, a menos que Teddy lo aprobara, y Nico no había tenido ningún problema con la condición. Después de que su ahijado entrara a Hogwarts habían tenido una charla, sobre la idea de darle un hermanito, y Teddy había estado emocionado, en verdad quería alguien a quien mimar y enseñarle todo lo que sabia, o tal vez no todo.

Apartando sus recuerdos, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, listo para bajar al comedor a cenar; faltaban pocos días para que su Teddy volviera.

La familia Potter estaba en el andén 9 y tres cuartos, esperando la llegada del tren. Cuando por fin llegó, tardaron unos minutos antes de divisar la cabellera verde de Teddy; desde que James había dicho que el verde era su color favorito, Teddy no había cambiado el color de su cabello frente a su pequeño hermano.

-¡Teddy!- gritó James antes de salir corriendo en su dirección, y abalanzarse sobre el otro.

-¡Enano! Te extrañe mucho- saludó el mayor.

-No me digas enano, ya crecí- dijo orgulloso, miró a los lados y viendo que sus padres aún no se acercaban, susurró - Ya alcanzo el tarro de las galletas, pero no le digas a mamá- el adolescente estalló en carcajadas y, tras asegurarle que ése seria su pequeño secreto, se acercó a sus padres, aún cargando al niño.

-¿Demasiado grande para abrazar a tu madre?- preguntó Nico, fingiendo estar ofendida. Teddy la abrazó y le besó la mejilla, a su lado, su padre carraspeó.

-Me siento excluido- dijo Harry haciendo un puchero. El adolescente rodó los ojos y abrazó a su padrino, para luego desaparecer los cuatro hacia Grimmauld Place.

En el salón de la mansión, se encontraba un enorme árbol, adornado con una mezcla de objetos mágicos y muggles, debajo de éste, muchas cajas envueltas en papeles de colores y embellecidas por moños brillantes esperaban para ser abiertas.

-Papi, ¿podemos adelantar la navidad y abrir los regalos?- preguntó ilusionado James.

-Mañana es nochebuena, si te quedas despierto, puedes abrirlos, no seas impaciente.- dijo su padre.

-¿Qué es impaciente?- cuestionó el pequeño.

-Es como te estás portando enano- intervino Teddy.

-Es cuando alguien no quiere esperar- contestó su madre con dulzura.

El niño asintió, y fue corriendo hasta su dormitorio, seguramente buscando algo que enseñarle a su hermano mayor; mientras tanto la pareja se ponía al día con el adolescente.

Al día siguiente, el pequeño de la familia, saltaba por todos lados, emocionado porque, si lograba quedarse despierto hasta después de la medianoche, podría abrir sus regalos.

Esta noche Kreacher y Nico se habían esmerado con el banquete navideño; la mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos platillos y los tres hombres empezaron a devorar la comida como si no hubiesen comido en semanas.

Al terminar James empezó a correr hacia el salón, se sentó frente al árbol viendo los regalos, sin despegar la vista de ellos. Teddy se acercó a su padrino y le susurró - ¿Podemos abrir los regalos ahora? Por favor.

Harry lo miró, el adolescente tenia la misma expresión soñadora de su hijo, ansioso por abrir los paquetes y, como siempre, no pudo negarse.

Su esposa le mandó una mala mirada por ceder tan pronto, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Enano! Vamos a abrir los regalos- gritó Teddy.

-Pero Teddy, aún no es media noche, no podemos- dijo mirando de reojo a sus padres.

Teddy resopló -Si claro, nadie te cree esa actuación de niño bueno, de todas formas, papá nos dio permiso para abrirlos.- esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Papá, ¿es verdad? ¿ya podemos abrirlos?- preguntó el más pequeño viendo anhelante a sus padres. Ellos solo asintieron.

-¡Si! Primero los míos- el niño se abalanzó sobre los regalos.

El pequeño agarró el primer paquete y rompió el papel de envolver desesperado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el videojuego que tanto deseaba.

-Mami, papi, ¡gracias!- gritó antes de abrazarlos. Los adultos sonrieron y le indicaron que siguiera con su labor de abrir los obsequios.

El siguiente paquete que abrió era de la señora Weasley, el clásico jersey y algunos pastelillos; Ron y Hermione, le habían regalado un libro de cuentos muggles, George un paquete de bromas, Charlie un dragón a escala, Percy y Audrey un rompecabezas y por ultimo Bill y Fleur le habían enviado un libro para niños para aprender francés. Era el turno de abrir el regalo de su hermano mayor; éste le pasó una gran caja y el menor la abrió.

Dentro encontró una tunica nueva azul marino, era muy bonita pero se esperaba algo mejor; forzó una sonrisa y la sacó para poder probársela, y vio que debajo de la prenda había muchos paquetes de ranas de chocolate, junto con un álbum para coleccionar los cromos, y muchos más dulces de Honeydukes, como grageas de todos los sabores, varitas de regaliz, plumas de azúcar, entre otros.

-¡Teddy! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo-gritó el pequeño, antes de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero papá nos prohibió comer dulces ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- James hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

-Ahora es el turno de Teddy, abre los regalos cariño.- le indicó Nico.

Se acercó a los obsequios, había muchos regalos de parte de sus amigos del colegio, y otros de parte de los Weasley; como todos los años, la abuela (como llamaba a Molly) le había enviado un jersey, George un surtido salta clases, y los demás Weasley libros, ingredientes, calderos y frascos, todo para empezar su nueva carrera como pocionista, al terminar el año escolar. James le había dado una pulsera con piedritas verdes, que había hecho especialmente para su hermano mayor.

-Gracias enano, es muy bonita- agradeció mientras la acomodaba en su muñeca.

-Papi, mami, y vuestro regalo para Teddy ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el menor.

-Es una sorpresa, se la daremos hasta el final; ahora le toca a mamá- respondió Harry.

Abrió los regalos de la familia, su esposo le había regalado un hermoso collar de oro, Teddy había optado por un libro sobre pociones para el hogar, que ella al ser squib podía emplear y James le pintó un hermoso cuadro, donde aparecía un jarrón con flores muy coloridas.

Llegó el turno de Harry, él recibió por parte de su esposa, unos boletos para ir a un partido de Quidditch junto con su hijo, James le regaló un contenedor para el estudio que había pintado, en donde el mayor podía guardar sus plumas y Teddy lo había sorprendido con un libro sobre rituales, que no era exactamente legal.

-¡Teddy! ¿Dónde encontraste eso?- le preguntó alarmado su padre.

-¿No te gusta? Te vi leyendo un libro parecido durante el verano, pensé que te interesaría leerlo.-respondió.

-No es eso, me encanta, es solo que no deberías comprar cosas así, si alguien te vio…- el adolescente bufó.

-Si papá, eso podría ser un problema si no fuera metamorfomago- dijo sarcástico.

Su madre rió, mientras su padre soltó un "Ohh" y se sonrojó; tratando de desviar la atención carraspeó.

-¿Listo para tu regalo?

El adolescente emocionado asintió, siguió a sus padres hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Ábrelo- dijo Nico pasándole una pequeña caja.

No tardó en obedecer, abriendo el paquete, se encontró con una llave.

-¿Qué es..- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta, su padrino había abierto la puerta y frente a las escaleras de Grimmauld Place estaba un flamante auto nuevo, Teddy abrió la boca sorprendido, los ojos desorbitados, tratando de encontrar palabra para agradecerle a sus padres.

-Wow, ¿me llevaras a dar una vuelta?- su hermanito lo sacó de su estupor con la pregunta.

-Claro enano, siempre que mamá y papá nos den permiso.- luego viendo a sus padres, los abrazó fuertemente.- Gracias, gracias, gracias es genial- repetía una y otra vez.

-Todavía no lo hemos adaptado para volar, pero si pasas tus EXTASIS con excelentes calificaciones, tu papá arreglará eso.- comentó su madre.

-Eso seria estupendo, ¿puedo estrenarlo?- preguntó. Sus padres asintieron.

-Yo quiero ir- gritó James.

-No James, es muy tarde- intervino su padre.

-Pero papá- empezó a protestar.

-Enano- lo llamó Teddy, cuando el pequeño se acercó le susurró - Me voy de caza, no puedes venir.

El niño asintió comprendiendo y regresó en el interior de la casa seguidos de los adultos, mientras Teddy se despedía.

Dentro de la casa, el más pequeño se había alistado para irse a dormir, se estaba acostando, su madre lo estaba arropando y su padre había ido a buscar un libro para leer.

Empezó a escuchar atentamente la historia que su padre estaba relatando y al terminar, hizo una pregunta que descolocó a los mayores.

-¿yo también puedo tener un álbum como el de Teddy?

Los adultos se miraron alarmados. -¿de que hablas cariño?- cuestionó su madre.

-Del álbum de fotos de las mujeres bonitas- contestó como si fuera obvio.

-¿lo has visto?- intervino su padre.

-Si, lo encontré un día en su cuarto, me gusta yo quiero uno igual.- el niño sonrió.

-¿Sabes porque tiene uno Teddy?- decidió hablar Nico.

-Claro, es de cuando se va de caza, ya le había preguntado, me dijo que cuando fuera más grande y si papi me dejaba podía tener el mío.

-Todavía eres muy pequeño James- empezó a decir su madre.

-No soy pequeño, ya soy un niño grande- dijo el más pequeño haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, no eres pequeño, y si tanto quieres seguir los pasos de Teddy podrías decirle que, la próxima vez, te deje acompañarlo.- su padre dio por finalizada la discusión, y los adultos salieron del cuarto tras darle un par de besos al niño.

La pareja se dirigió a la sala, donde se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

-Cariño, no deberíamos dejar que haga lo mismo que Teddy- Nico se había sorprendido a escuchar como Harry aceptaba la petición de su hijo.

-James no es igual a Teddy, estoy seguro que no le gustará nada, y si es la única manera de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza..- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, ¿y si le gusta?- preguntó la mujer, la voz temblándole un poco.

-Será lo mismo que pasó con Teddy, amor- respondió su esposo - haremos lo posible para que esté a salvo y no lo atrapen los aurores.

-Pero Teddy no puede evitarlo, son los instintos del lobo, James no tiene nada de eso.-trató de razonar ella.

-Entonces nos estamos preocupando por nada, no tiene motivos para hacer eso.

-Vamos Harry, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, he visto el álbum, tiene fotos muy fuertes y si no le impresionó, no creo que tenga problemas en realizarlo.

El hombre suspiró, dándole la razón a su mujer.

_Londres Muggle_

Cuando Teddy salió de Grimmauld Place, manejó por Londres y se estacionó frente a un antro. Antes de salir del coche, cambió la forma de su rostro, cambió el color de su cabello, de verde a rubio, y también el de sus ojos a azul.

Entró al local, miró a su alrededor y encontró a su presa. Una hermosa chica estaba sentada frente a la barra, tomándose una copa y viendo divertida como un chico trataba de sacar a bailar a su amiga.

Se acercó a ella, justo cuando el chico había convencido a la otra mujer de seguirlo a la pista de baile, dejando sola a su victima.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó amablemente Teddy.

La chica asintió.

-Me llamo John, ¿y tu?- se presentó el rubio, dando un nombre falso.

-Hanna- respondió la mujer.

Entre tragos y risas se fueron conociendo un poco y después de un rato, empezaron a bailar. Un par de horas después, estaban saliendo del local entre besos

-Vamos a mi casa- susurró Teddy al oído de la chica. Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar debido a la excitación, y se subió al coche.

Casi llegando a destino, el chico la miró con una extraña sonrisa, que la hizo estremecer, y apuntándola con su varita, la desmayó.

_Grimmauld Place_

La pareja escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y vieron a Teddy entrando, cargando a una pelirroja desmayada.

-Teddy, tenemos que hablar.- se sobresaltó al escuchar a su padre, no había visto que aún estaba despierto.

-Hola pa, la llevo al sótano y regreso- respondió, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

La familia había convertido el lugar en el cuarto especial para Teddy. Ahí podía llevar a sus victimas y jugar como quisiera con ella. De hecho había inaugurado la habitación con el asesinato de Melanie, la chica odiosa que perseguía a su padre cuando estaba pequeño.

Era un espacio oscuro y húmedo, en una pared había grilletes para atar a una persona y en frente estaba ubicada una mesa, llena de cuchillos y otros artefactos.

Teddy acomodó a Hanna en la pared, aprisionando sus muñecas y tobillos con los grilletes y abandonó el lugar para regresar con su padrino.

Una vez en la sala, se encontró con la pareja.

-No sabia que estaban despiertos aún- comentó al llegar.

-Tenemos algo importante que hablar cariño.- dijo Nico.

-¿Qué pasó?- el chico empezaba a asustarse.

Su padre dio un suspiro - James quiere seguir tus pasos.- soltó.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó palideciendo.

-Quiere un álbum como el tuyo- respondió su madre.

-y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- cuestionó, no muy seguro de saber la respuesta.

-Vas a enseñarle, hijo- Teddy miró a su padre como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Q-qué?

-Bueno, hemos pensado que la única forma de quitarle las ganas, es que lo haga.- razonó la mujer.

-Y ¿si no quiere parar?- Teddy estaba temblando, no quería que su hermanito pasara por esto.

-Si no quiere parar, le enseñaras que hacer para no ser atrapado- concluyó su padre.

El adolescente asintió.

La mañana siguiente, Teddy bajó a desayunar, pero James no estaba en la mesa. Lo buscó por toda la casa sin éxito, así que decidió ir a terminar lo de anoche. Al bajar las escaleras vio la puerta entreabierta. Se acercó y escuchó voces.

-Niño, libérame.- decía la chica encadenada sollozando.

-No puedo, vine a ayudar a mi hermano.- su voz sonó muy entusiasmada.

Teddy soltó un suspiro, aliviado y asustado al mismo tiempo; aliviado por haber encontrado al pequeño, nunca se habría imaginado encontrarlo ahí, el lugar solo se abría para la familia y, por supuesto, él había sido capaz de entrar, y asustado por tener que matar frente a su hermanito.

-Enano, te estaba buscando.- dijo entrando. El niño soltó un chillido.

-Me asustaste- lo acusó, el mayor rió.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿vas a ser mi ayudante?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si, papi me dijo que podría ayudarte y así empezar mi propio álbum.- respondió James orgulloso de poder ayudar.- es bonita, me gusta su cabello zanahoria, no tienes muchas chicas de ese color.-comentó inocentemente.

El adolescente sonrió con lo que había dicho el chico, era difícil encontrar pelirrojas fuera de la familia.

-Ven enano, escoge uno.- dijo enseñándole los cuchillos.

Teddy agarró un cuchillo cuya hoja se dividía al final, dejando dos puntas, y con los lados rasgados para causar el mayor daño, y el menor escogió un pequeño puñal.

-¿Q-qué vais a ha-hacer?- preguntó aterrada la mujer al ver las armas.

-Divertirnos- contestó sonriendo el mayor; movió su brazo enterrando el cuchillo en el cuello de la victima, silenciándola.

James vio como la sangre caía al piso en cuanto Teddy sacó el cuchillo, y se acercó al cuerpo.

-¿puedo?- pidió permiso el menor. Al ver la afirmación de su hermano empezó a enterrar su puñal.

Una hora después, los dos hermanos subían las escaleras cuando su madre los interceptó.

-A bañarse- gritó al ver que estaban llenos de sangre.

Subieron corriendo a bañarse, Teddy entró y cerró la puerta, mientras el otro aporreaba la puerta para que lo dejase entrar.

-¿Qué pasa James?- preguntó su padre.

El niño explicó como su madre los había regañado por estar sucios y como Teddy no lo dejaba entrar.

-Vamos al otro baño- le ofreció Harry extendiéndole la mano. -dime James, ¿te divertiste?

-Si papi, muchísimo, Teddy dijo que puedo ir a ayudarlo siempre.- dijo con una sonrisa.

El mayor se encogió de hombros y sonrió, después de todo ¿Qué diferencia había en tener dos hijos asesinos en vez de uno?

**FIN**

* * *

¡Se terminó! Debo decir que me encantó escribir esa historia, además de que me siento particularmente orgullosa de ella ( creo que me quedó genial XD) ahora dejando de lado mi momento egocéntrico estilo Malfoy, vengo con noticias XD

Sarhaliene tu me pediste un fic sobre un asesinato de Nicole; he esperado a escribirlo porque, siendo relacionado con la historia quería que primero leyeras el epilogo. Entonces ¿aún quieres ese one-shot? Si lo quieres, dime en que periodo de tiempo de gustaría ubicarlo o si te da igual. O si cambiaste de idea puedes pedirme otro, el que quieras XD

Baby I'm a Natural Disaster tu historia ya está completa (por fin XD) como ya habías visto se llama "La adolescencia no es una etapa sencilla" y me costó muchísimo; no soy fan de esos personajes : D

Smithback tu fic también acabo de publicarlo, pero me llevara algunos capítulos, será un mini-fic. Se llama "Hermione y el secuestrador Enigma" solo he escrito el primer capitulo, pero ya tengo la trama, así que tenme paciencia.

(Nótese mi falta de imaginación con los títulos XD)

Quizás me tarde un poco en entregar las historias porque he estado un poco enferma y me van a estar haciendo exámenes por montones, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a todos los que siguieron la historia, la agregaron a favoritos, en fin a todo mundo XD Muchísimas gracias, me dieron muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.


	10. nota

¡hola!

lamento poner esa pequeña nota.. solo quería informar sobre el regalo de Sarhaliene que es una pequeña secuela de esa historia.

se llama "De lo que una madre es capaz"

por si os interesa pasar a leer XDD

eso es todo ¡Adiós!


End file.
